The Silver Lining
by wolfman5
Summary: Bella is attracted to her new manager, but he comes with baggage. With the help of Alice and Jasper can they find happiness? I'm not good at summaries. This is my first fanfic. Reviews and critiques welcome. AU ExB All Human. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: GettingtoKnowYou

Chapter 1: Getting-to-Know-You

Work. The word sounded dreary.

Bella stared up at the university bookstore and she could swear that the clouds darkened just a little. It was hard to believe that just a week ago she had been leaving for sunny Florida to see her mom and now she was back in Seattle going to her boring part-time job and gearing up for her second year at the University of Washington. It almost felt as if the past week was just a dream and she eventually had to wake up.

Sighing, she pushed open the door and headed for her 8 hour sentence.

"Bella!" She turned in time to be crushed into a hug by her friend and co-worker, Angela Weber. "Welcome back. How was it?"

"Sunny," Bella answered as she grabbed her name tag off the board.

Angela smiled. "It's been sunny here too." As if on some silent cue, it began to pour outside.

"Great, I came back just in time for the deluge."

"On a happier note, Les is gone," Angela tied on an apron and pulled her hair back. Bella's eyes flickered over towards the manager's office. Les had been one of her biggest dreads about coming back to work after her vacation. He was fidgety and he liked to hover in a way that made Bella really nervous.

"What happened? I thought his uncle would never get rid of him."

"No idea. I came in last Monday and there was a new guy in his office. Oh, Bella. You should see him. Gorgeous is not even an appropriate word for it."

"Angela!" Mike peeked around the corner. "Are you really just gonna' let me stock all this by myself?" A wide grin spread over his face when he saw Bella. "Hey Bells! Did you have a good trip?"

"The best, I'm almost sad to be back. Does anybody know where the new manager is? I need to find out where he wants me."

"I saw him up running the register" Mike answered as he bent over the box of dictionaries he was currently stocking.

Bella made her way up to the front to the cash registers. There was a man behind the counter. The art history book he was pouring over seemed to have him preoccupied. Bella cleared her throat. "Excuse me, sir?" His head snapped up and Bella saw instantly what Angela had been talking about. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes and his bronze hair framed his face in a deliciously chaotic way. Gorgeous wasn't even close to adequate. "I, um, 'm Bella Swan. I work here." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He ran his finger down a list of names.

"Bella," His voice was like velvet as it curled around her name. She lost focus for a moment and her stomach fluttered. "Welcome back. If you could help me run the registers I could get some stuff done. I would really appreciate it." Bella swallowed and started forward. She didn't see the stack of books until it was too late. As she landed on the hard floor she heard a crash. Her eyes shut and she willed herself to be anywhere else, with anyone else. "Bella? Are you okay?" Damn. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring into his. She couldn't keep the blush from creeping into her cheeks.

"I'm okay." She stumbled a bit as he helped her to her feet. "Just not very good on my feet."

He smirked. "Will this sort of thing be happening often?" She blushed a deeper red.

"Probably." She helped him restack the books then took her place behind the register. He sat beside her.

"I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." He flashed a crooked grin at her. Bella blushed and her mouth went dry.

"Nice to meet you." Thankfully customers began to trickle in giving Bella something to think about other than this beautiful man. One thing was for sure. As long as Edward Cullen was around, work wouldn't be nearly as boring anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella's shift dragged on, but eventually came to an end. About half an hour into it Edward had gotten a phone call and had disappeared into the office for most of the day only emerging during the rush at the end. Finally at 6 he locked the doors and began balancing and closing the registers. Mike and Angela finished stocking and left together. Another new girl, Lauren, closed and cleaned up the small café then left as well. Bella stayed to finish closing. As she made a final sweep of the store, picking up books and re-shelving them she got lost in her thoughts, mostly about the new, gorgeous manager. She didn't notice when Edward came around the corner. "I can finish up if you'd like to go home." She jumped slightly, but was proud of how quickly she composed herself.

"I'm okay, I can stay and help. It's not like I have much to go home to anyway. My roommate has plans until God knows when."

"I guess this is as good a time as any for our getting-to-know-you conversation then." He came towards her to help with re-shelving. "Pretty basic, I just feel more comfortable when I know the people I'm working with." There was that smile again. Bella blushed and began focusing very hard on trying to remember the alphabet.

"Shoot," she mumbled.

"Okay. Why do you want to work here?"

Bella pondered for a moment. In these situations she always wondered, should she tell the truth or come up with some flashy answer that they would want to hear. Something about books being her life. What the hell. She already had the job. He really seemed to want the truth. "I don't really want to work here. Not that it's not a nice place, I would just rather not have to work. It would make my life easier sometimes. I got a job to help pay my way through school and I applied at a bookstore because I like books and figured that this wouldn't be too horrible." He processed all that for a moment. "Too much?" she asked, suddenly afraid that she had said something she shouldn't have.

He shook his head. "I understand that actually. What kind of books do you like?"

"Mostly romance. Jane Austen's my favorite. Are you going to school too?"

He settled himself on the floor with his back up against the shelf. "Yeah, I'm a fifth year senior."

She sat next to him trying not to stare at him. "That bad at school?" He chuckled softly.

"No, just a career student. What are you studying?"

"I'm undecided right now, but I'm thinking English. You?"

"Right now I'm working on a major in music. " A question rose in Bella's eyes. "I play piano," he said quickly, before she could ask. As they continued to talk, Bella realized that they had a lot in common. He liked to read and had read most of Jane Austen as well as Wuthering Heights, another of Bella's favorites. They liked the same kind of music and both of them would rather stay in and watch a movie than go to a party.

"Did all of your 'getting –to- know- you meetings' go this well?" Bella asked when it finally seemed that he had run out of things to ask.

"No. Most of them ended in awkward silence. Especially my session with Mike." Bella giggled.

"So, are we finished with the question and answer?" He stood up.

"Not nearly, just postponing the rest until tomorrow. I have to…" He looked at his watch. "Wow, I'm sorry I kept you so late. I'm supposed to be meeting my sister for dinner in ten minutes."

"Holy Crow! It's already 8:50." Bella hadn't even noticed the passing of time. "I have an English paper to finish…and start or some reading... Have a good night, Mr. Cullen." He winced a little.

"Please call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father. Do you have a way to get home?"

"I can walk. It's not that far."

"It's dark. Let me drive you. I don't think I could live with myself if I let you go and something happened to you. It looks like you're the best employee I've got."

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better about yourself. I just live over in Roth."

"That's on the way. My sister lives in Roth. Do you know Alice Cullen?" He tossed her jacket to her. Bella's eyes widened.

"Alice is my roommate. So you're her geeky brother? I thought she was making you up." He just stared. "Sorry about the geeky thing. Her words not mine. Please don't fire me." He chuckled.

"No offense taken. I guess I can see where she'd think that. Let's go. I don't want to keep her waiting."

"No, that's never a good idea." Bella followed him out to his Volvo. They drove in silence for the most part. Bella couldn't quite figure out what was going on between her and her new boss. She liked him definitely. He was nice …he was hot. She felt like they could become good friends, but she didn't really hope for any more than that. Edward and her were in two totally different spheres. "Bella." She blinked slowly. They were in front of Roth. "Don't think I'm trying to get rid of you, but I'm a little bit scared of Alice." Bella giggled again and opened the door.

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for your help today Bella. It was good to meet you. " She shut the door and watched him drive off. Slowly she turned and walked up the stairs to her and Alice's room. She found she couldn't wait for work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner with Alice

Chapter 2: Dinner with Alice

"Can I help you, sir." The host looked up as Edward walked through the door.

"I'm meeting my sister, Alice Cullen." The host nodded and led Edward over to where Alice sat. "Thank you." As the man walked away, Edward sat down. "Hello Alice." She continued to glare down into her glass of water. Edward sighed. "Alice, I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up at work." Alice looked up at him.

"The shop closes at six. I thought nine was a reasonable time."

"I was talking with an employee." A smile spread slowly over Alice's face.

"Who is she?"

Edward became instantly engrossed in the menu he was studying. "Have you ordered yet?"

"Edward."

"She is an employee and today was my first time meeting her. We were closing up and talking and we lost track of time. That's all."

"Is she pretty?" Edward shrugged. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but he wasn't about to tell Alice he thought so. He could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Alice… before you start, stop. I can tell what you're thinking. I don't want to be fixed up with anyone right now."

"I'm sorry if I'm just concerned for my big brother's sanity. I don't like to watch you wallow in self-pity all the time just because some girl who was nowhere near good enough for you decided she was tired of milking you for money." The waiter brought their food.

"I like my self-pity, thank you very much." She looked away from him. "Look, Alice. I do appreciate what you're trying to do for me. I'll move on when I get ready, I just need time." He touched her arm. "Alice."

"It's killing mom." She pouted. He frowned. "Alright, I'll stay out of your love life, for now."

"Thank you Alice. I'll be fine. How could I not be when I've got a great sister like you?" Alice beamed at him. He sighed inwardly. For now he had her distracted from the earlier subject.

"So… Who is she?" Damn.

"Um, Bella Swan. Something like that. I can't really remember."

"Bella Swan? She's my roommate!"

"Oh, is that right?" Edward poked at his food. "I didn't know."

"What a small world." The wheels began turning again.

"Alice."

"Alright fine. But don't be mad if Bella and I talk about you behind your back."

"Don't you already? 'Geeky brother.'" Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well you are." She countered. Edward chuckled.

"Fair enough." They finished their dinner and Edward paid. He hugged her. "It was good seeing you Alice."

"You too. We should do it more often. You should see mom and dad more often, too. I know they miss you."

Edward looked sad. "I'll go and see them soon. I should get going. I have work tomorrow."

"Bye, Edward. I'll tell Bella you said 'I love you'" Edward glared. "Just kidding. We'll keep the conversation to your extreme geekiness."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll see you later." He left the restaurant and drove away.

Alice made her way out to her Porsche. Sometimes her brother exasperated her. She could tell he was unhappy. She could tell that he was lonely and yet he refused to do anything about it. He was content to pine after a girl who never loved him to start with; to think that everything would work out with time. She had promised to let him work it out on his own, but what did he know about his happiness? So far he had failed to find it, and she would be damned if she was going to stand by and let him watch happiness walk away from him this time. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello, Jazz?" I need you to help me with something. Could you come over please? Great, I'll see you in a bit. Bring your spending the night stuff."

She hung up and drove back towards her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3: Exes and Plans

Chapter 3: Exes and Plans

Bella's hand moved absentmindedly over the paper she had been taking notes on. It had been two hours since Edward had dropped her off and she hadn't gotten a thing done. All of the stories in her English book revolved around characters named Edward or something close to it. It wasn't long before her mind would take off on fantasies about his velvet voice or his emerald eyes… or the way it would feel if his hands were to-

"Hey Bella!" Her roommate bounced into the room snapping Bella violently from her thoughts. She blushed slightly at where they had been taking her.

"Hey, Alice, did you have fun?" She looked down at what her hand had been doing and staring up at her from her paper was a dazzling emerald eye. She quickly threw a notebook on top of it as Alice came and sat down on her bed.

"I had the best time. I love hanging out with Edward." _Me too. _Images of Edward floated through Bella's mind.

"Mmm."

"He said he met you. " _Like meeting an angel._

"Mmhm?" Alice frowned at Bella. She looked more closely at the English book open on Bella's lap.

"School hasn't even started yet." She shook her head. "We need to get you a boyfriend fast. You've got nothing better to do than work on homework that hasn't even been assigned to you yet."

She loved Alice with all her heart, but sometimes she wished that Alice would stop trying to meddle in her life. The last two times Alice had set her up it had ended in complete disaster. With Daniel she had learned far more about him than she had ever wanted to know about any man in what had to be the world's most one-sided conversation. Conner, on the opposite end of the spectrum had been a black hole of depression. "There's nothing wrong with getting a jump on things." She put on quickly, trying to change the direction of Alice's thoughts.

"You and Edward, I swear you'll both be the death of me. You two would be perfect for each other. I think that he really liked you. He didn't say so in so many words, but the way he looked when he was talking about you…" Bella began to panic a little. This conversation couldn't be going anywhere good. Alice sometimes had a tendency to see things that weren't really there so the idea that Edward had some kind of a look when he talked about Bella was doubtful, boredom maybe. Alice most likely imagined the look. At the same time Bella couldn't stop the small glow of hope that began to settle in her stomach. Before Alice could go too far on that train of thought there was a soft knock on the door. Bella let out a soft sight of relief.

"Jasper!" Alice opened the door and threw herself into her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey Alice." He kissed her softly and stepped into the room. He put Alice down and took her hand. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Jasper, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Not ready for school to start up again." He looked at the English book and smiled. "I can see that you are though." Bella rolled her eyes. Jasper chuckled.

Alice took Jasper's hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I've missed you." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him passionately. As they kissed she dragged him towards her bed. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she wound her fingers into his sandy blond hair. When he ran into her bed he fell back, taking her with him. Bella got up quickly and began grabbing her toiletries.

"I'm um, going to go take a shower." Not even breaking the kiss, Alice waved at her as Bella hurried from the room. At long last Jasper pulled back panting slightly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?" He stroked Alice's cheek.

"I needed Bella to leave the room for a while. And I really have missed you." She kissed the tip of his nose and he laughed softly.

"So what's going on that you needed my help?"

"I'm worried about Edward. He's still so hung up over his ex and I don't know if he's hoping she'll have a change of personality and run back into his arms or what, but I can't just sit back and watch him mourn over her anymore."

Jasper nodded, contemplatively. "And what does Edward have to say about all this?"

Alice looked down at her hands. "He told me to stay out of it and let him work it out on his own." Jasper opened his mouth to speak. "But he won't work it out on his own because he doesn't want to!" Alice finished quickly. Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I think that we should probably do what Edward said and stay out of it. He'll work it out eventually."

"There are plenty of other really nice girls out there. He just can't see past that bitch to notice any of them. He needs a little help. I mean, take Bella. She would be great for him. They have so much in common."

"So that's what this is about. Killing two birds with one stone." Alice glared at him for a moment. Then, sighing, she fell into his arms.

"I'm just doing this to help them both. You saw Bella. She's already doing homework and school is still a week away from starting. I think they could make each other happy. It would make mom really happy to see Edward happy again. She's been going crazy worrying about him."

Jasper sighed. "I suppose there's no talking you out of this." Alice shook her head. "And you'd do it with or without my help."

"Of course."

"Alright, I'll help, but if Edward comes after us I'm denying involvement."

Alice hugged him tightly. "Thank you Jasper!" He chuckled softly.

"So what's the plan?" Alice gave Jasper a brief run down or what she had been thinking.

"We'll give them a couple of weeks to get to know each other before we act. That'll give us time to work out all the details."

"Sounds devious. Has anyone ever told you that you were dangerous?"

"All the time. Now the part about me missing you."

"Mmm?" Alice reached up to kiss him softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella stayed in the shower until long after the water ran cold. Surely they had finished by now. She gathered her things and made her way back to their room. Cautiously she pushed the door open and found Alice and Jasper asleep curled up in each other's arms. Quietly, she pushed the books off of her bed and crawled under the covers. Sometimes she envied Alice and Jasper. They had met during Alice and Bella's first year of college and it was like they had fallen in love instantly. Bella had never believed in love at first sight, but it was hard to be a skeptic when faced with a couple like Alice and Jasper. She hoped that maybe she could find that someday. She rolled over and caught sight of Edward's eye looking up at her from her notes. She covered it back up and rolled back onto her back. With fresh new thoughts of Edward racing around her brain she fell into a fitful sleep. That night she had dreams that would most certainly make work awkward tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella woke up to a soft tap on her comforter. She looked around confused. It happened again. Was that?- She rolled over just in time to see Alice shoot another rubber band in her direction. Alice smiled.

"Morning, sleepy head." Bella grumbled and glanced over at her clock.

"Holy crow! It's 8:45! I was supposed to be at work at 8:30!" She scrambled out of bed and dressed quickly. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Alice held up her hands. "Jasper and I went out early for breakfast. I just got back and noticed you were still asleep."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He had to go get books and whatnot for school. Edward won't mind that you're a little late." Edward. Instantly Bella had butterflies in her stomach. She began to rush even more, not because she was late, but because she wanted to get to work and see Edward faster.

"Alright. I'll be home around 6:30."

"See you later, Bella." Bella ran out the door and all the way to the bookstore. She slowed at the door to catch her breath before she went in. There were a few students milling around, but so far it wasn't that bad. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe nobody would notice.

"Bella," Lauren sneered from the registers "Edward was looking for you. He's in the back. Good luck." Bella made her way slowly to the back where she could hear Edward shifting boxes. He looked up and smiled when she came around the corner.

"Good morning, Bella." She took a deep breath.

"Edward I am so sorry I was late. It's never happened before and it will never happen again. Usually I'm very punctual. My alarm clock-"

"Bella, Bella, it's alright. I'm not mad."

"Lauren said you were looking for me."

"I was. I was wondering if you wanted to help me stock up to get ready for the students to come back. I would ask Mike, but, quite honestly I would rather spend the day working with you than Mike."

"Okay. Sounds fun." She took off her jacket and hung it up.

"What happened to your arm?" His fingers brushed lightly over a scrape on her arm. Her legs threatened to melt beneath her. She leaned against the shelf slightly.

"I um, fell on the way here." He fought a smile.

"Of course. Really, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she scowled.

"I'm glad to hear that. There are aprons in the back if you need one." Bella shook her head.

"I don't need one. Alice didn't force me out of the dorm in an evening gown today, so I'm all ready to go." She bent down to pick up a small box of self help guides.

"I'll get that." Edward picked it up easily and carried it over to the section for her. Bella was touched by the display of chivalry. She followed him to the shelf and began to work. Edward watched her for a few moments. "What's your family like?"

"Are we still getting to know me?"

"Yeah, I told you we weren't done yet."

"Do I ever get to know you?"

"Maybe." He flashed her that crooked grin and watched her expectantly. Bella focused on the spines of each book and took a deep breath before she answered.

"My mother, Rene, lives in Florida with her husband Phil. My father, Charlie, is back in Forks. He's the chief of police."

"Of Forks? Isn't he the only police?" Bella laughed. He steamed right on ahead. "Which do you like better, Florida or Washington?"

"I like the sun and Florida is beautiful, but Washington definitely has its perks." Were they flirting? She hadn't done a whole lot of it, but this felt like it. She was focusing so hard on her task that it startled her when his voice was suddenly very close to her.

"Like what?" She whirled around and found herself face to face with him. She blushed bright red.

"Um, I…" He moved a bit closer to her. Her heart beat faster. Was he kidding?

A small movement caught her eyes. Bella glanced over his shoulder to a beautiful strawberry blonde who was staring at him.

"Eddie?" The girl took a step forward. He turned slowly. His eyes widened and then seemed to melt.

"Tanya."

"Eddie!" She threw herself into his arms. "I've missed you so much! I've been looking all over for you!" She let her lips brush over his neck. He shuddered slightly.

"I missed you too." He hugged her tightly. Long buried emotions began to surface as he held Tanya to him.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry for all the things I've done. Can we… we really need to talk. Please, can we go have dinner tonight or something? We need to get things cleared up." She had tears in her eyes, and Edward still loved her enough to give in.

"Sure. I would love to talk. Dinner would be fun."

"Thank you, Eddie. You can pick me up at seven."

"Sure, seven would be perfect." He looked lovingly into her eyes.

Bella took a step back. She felt like she had been punched. Of course he had a devastatingly beautiful girlfriend. She had expected this, but for some reason it still hurt. Their little exchange had ignited the 

small spark of hope that had begun to fill her last night and now she felt it slipping away from her. She blinked back tears and went back to putting the books up on the shelves. Stupid beautiful Tanya. Stupid her for thinking that for a fraction of a second that a guy like him would be into her.

"I'll be back in a sec, Bella. I'm just going to walk Tanya out." He looked back at Bella and she forced a smile. He came back an hour later and they worked in near silence. Every once in a while he would ask her a question and she would answer, but it was no longer playful. He seemed colder. Not unfriendly, but distant.

By the time Bella left for the day at six, she didn't care if she never came back to work. It was a good thing she had tomorrow off. Her mind was having a hard time untangling Edward from Tanya and dealing with the sudden, inexplicable gloom that consumed her every time she thought of them.

A/N: After I read Breaking Dawn I liked Tanya, but his ex had to be somebody. I hope to update again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Defeat

Chapter 4: Defeat

Bella reached the door to her dorm and took one more deep, cleansing breath. As she had started home she had been livid about Tanya and Edward. She had resolved to be mad at him forever, though she hadn't really worked out why. During the walk she had begun to reason with herself. It's not like Edward and her were an item. The idea that they ever could be was laughable. He and Tanya were tens she was a six at best. She knew that the two of them could be really good friends. They had already started on that. Even though she still felt disappointed, she was happy that he was happy. Even if it wasn't with her. That awful crushing feeling in her chest threatened to start again. "Stop it, Bella," she scolded. She would be happy for Edward. She would try her best to be happy for Tanya. The next time she saw Edward she would smile, and things would go back to the way they had been when they first met. At least that was what she was going to force herself to do in his presence.

She went in and found Alice sitting at her computer chatting with Jasper. "Hey Alice." She laid down on her bed and got her books out.

"Hi. How was work? Jazz says hi."

"Hi, Jasper. Work was just fabulous." Alice turned towards her.

"Sarcasm? What happened?" She had expected Bella to be happier after spending the whole day with Edward. "Lots of bad customers?"

"Nope. I was stocking self-help books all day. I didn't see many customers."

"Irate co-worker?" Bella shook her head.  
"No, they were all very pleasant. Except Lauren, but she's never pleasant." Bella tried to scale back a bit. She was starting to get that bitter feeling again.

"What did Edward do?" Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "I can only assume that this is about him somehow." Bella shook her head again. She felt tears come to her eyes and she draped her hair over her shoulder to hide her face.

"He didn't do anything. He was fine. I just had a bad day."

"Anything I can do? We could have a girl's night. I know this club that we could probably get into."

"No thanks, Alice. I don't really feel like going out. I really appreciate you trying to make me feel better though." Alice shrugged and turned back to her computer. "Alice?"

"Hmm?" She smirked as she responded to Jasper's last comment.

"Who's…Tanya?" Bella worked hard to keep her voice casual. Alice's body tensed. She turned back to face Bella.

"Tanya is Edward's ex-girlfriend. Why?"

Bella shrugged. "Just wondering. She came into the store today and asked Edward to take her out to dinner."

Alice's sweet face was suddenly twisted in rage. "I bet she cried too. Unbelievable! What did he do?"

"Picked her up at seven, like she demanded I assume. "

Muttering obscenities under her breath, Alice turned back to her computer. Bella looked back down at her book. She had never seen Alice this upset. She was confused about what she had said that had made Alice so suddenly outraged. She just hoped that she didn't catch any of the shrapnel from Alice's anger.

Alice began to type quickly.

**Pixie89: No more time for details, Jazz. She's got her hooks in him again.**

**JazzMan84: What?**

**Pixie89: Bella said Tanya asked him out and he said yes. It's time to put our plan into action.**

**JazzMan84: What are we doing again?**

**Pixie89: Just get to Edward and talk him into going home this weekend. I'll take care of the rest.**

**JazzMan84: I'm on it. Love you.**

**Pixie89: Love you too. Call me later and let me know how it went.**

**JazzMan84: Will do.**

**(JazzMan84 has signed off)**

**(Pixie89 has signed off)**

"How's Jasper?" Bella cautiously looked up from her book.

"He's fine. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay. I'm sorry I made you mad." Alice smiled.

"It's not you Bella. It's my stupid brother. Don't worry about it. A shower will make me feel better. Be back in a flash." Bella watched her leave. Was Tanya really that bad?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward sat across the table from Tanya, half listening. He would nod and throw in a "mhmm" at appropriate moments. Tanya's tearful apology had lasted all of 2 minutes and she had since moved on to talking about bigger and better things, namely herself. Edward found a spot of water on the table and began tracing his finger through it. Tanya's voice sounded far off as she prattled on about a cruise her parents should pay for as a bonus for all the wonderful things she'd done.

"I mean I don't think it would be too much to ask for a little recognition. I bet I could get them to let me take you, too. We could use some alone time." She smiled seductively. He looked up from his tracing and smiled back.

"That sounds fun." She glanced down at his nearly untouched plate.

"It would be so fun, baby. Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, um…" He took a bite off of his food.

"You're not having fun, are you?" Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Tanya, please. I'm having a good time. I'm just tired from work." He took her hand. He couldn't stand to see her cry. It was his weakness and she knew it. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"How is work anyway? Is this a permanent position?" She asked casually. She cringed a little bit, hoping he would say no.

He looked down and noticed what he had been tracing in the water spot. _Bella._ He quickly wiped the water off the table. "Um, no, not a permanent position. I'm just helping out a friend of my father's until they can find a replacement." Tanya's sigh of relief was audible. She smiled.

"Are you planning to go to medical school like Carlisle?"

"No. I'm actually studying music." Her face fell. She recovered quickly.

"Oh, well that's good, too. You could get hired by a world famous orchestra.

"Yeah, I might."

"We could travel the world and you could teach our babies how to play." She was dreaming again. There was a time not too long ago when he would have laid down his life for those things, but as he looked at Tanya now, he wasn't sure. "Wouldn't that be fun?" She asked.

"It would be." It really would be. Maybe he and Tanya could make this work. They had a rocky past, but she had taken the first step. Maybe she really wanted this. Happiness began to well up inside him that hadn't been there for a while, but it was heavy, like there was a stronger emotion holding it back. 

He searched desperately, trying to find a name for it. Despair. He wasn't quite sure why it filled him with despair. He did love Tanya and being here with her again was what he had dreamed of since she had left him half a year ago. Maybe it was the residual side effects of having his heart ripped out by her. He looked into Tanya's eyes and he saw their future in them. Maybe Tanya wanted this, but the thought of being trapped with her filled him with dread. The door opened and a girl with long brown hair walked in. Bella? The heavy feeling began to lift giving the happiness more room. She turned and looked at him and smiled. Not Bella. He smiled back politely and looked away. The despair settled back in.

"Tanya, I'm not feeling really well. I think I need to get a box for this and head home."

"Is there anything I can do?" She stroked his arm.

He pulled it away and signaled for the check. "No, I just need to go lay down." He paid and dumped his food in a box. She took his arm as they walked out to his car. She stood and waited as he opened her door for her. She climbed in and he shut it behind her.

"I had a lot of fun," she sighed as she leaned against him. He smiled softly.

"Me too." _All up until the part when you were talking. _He frowned. Where did that come from?

He drove, a bit too quickly, back to her luxury apartment. When they stopped, she sat patiently waiting for him to come and open her door. He walked her up to her front door and they stood there staring at each other. "Edward, it's not too late. You could come inside. I could make you feel better." She always had been able to make him feel good. It was tempting. He shook it off.

"I probably shouldn't. I have to work early tomorrow."

"Fine. When can I see you again?" She wrapped her arms around him, slipping her hands into his back pockets. She pulled him against her.

"Um, I don't know. Things are about to get pretty crazy at the store with all the students coming back. I'll give you a call."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." She kissed him deeply. With some effort he broke away and took a step back.

"I'll talk to you later." He began to walk away.

"Edward?" He turned back. "Can I have a little money? I want to get something nice to wear on our next date." He pulled a twenty out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you, baby." He nodded and walked back to his car. Once inside he sat for a moment. The whole time he had been with Tanya, he had felt like something was missing. _Bella._ It was like a whisper in his mind. Her heart shaped face swam into his vision. He stared into her lovely brown eyes and was horrified to see the stricken look that had been there when he had walked off with Tanya. Anguished, he willed the images away as he started the car and drove back to his apartment.

He walked quickly down the hall to his door and fumbled with the keys. He had to get in there and call Bella. He had to make sure things were still okay between them. Maybe he would try calling her in tomorrow. He wanted to be able to see her face when he talked to her. It would be easy for her to say she was okay if he couldn't see her. "It's about time." Edward stopped and looked down to see Jasper sitting beside the door. In spite of the sadness he felt for what he had done to Bella, Edward couldn't help but smile. Jasper seemed to have that effect on him. "Did they fix that lock? I swear I used to be able to get in there with my credit card."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I had them fix it about the sixth time you did that." He helped Jasper up. "Did Alice send you?"

"No. It's just been a while. I thought we could catch up." Edward got the door open.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No, I'm okay. " Jasper sat down on the bed. Edward disappeared into the kitchen. He was in. Now he just had to convince Edward to go home. He had no idea what Alice had planned, she had only given him his part, but he was sure that it was going to be a very bumpy ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice came back from her shower looking refreshed and less upset. " Feel better?" Bella asked.

Alice combed out her short hair. "Much. I thought of something we could do to make you feel better."

"Thanks Alice, but I don't really think I'm very good at "clubbing"." Alice giggled.

"I'm not talking about clubbing and how would you know? You don't even try. I'm talking about us going to Forks to spend the weekend with my parents." Bella smiled. She had gone to visit Alice's parents a couple of times and she loved them. They treated her like one of their own kids. "And Emmet's going to be there. He and Rosalie have some news." Bella clapped excitedly. Emmet was Alice's other brother. She hadn't seen Emmet for a while. His new job and his new marriage to Rosalie kept him busy.

"I would love to go. I haven't seen all of them for a while."

"Great. I'll call them tomorrow and tell them we're coming. We might want to hit the mall before we go. You could use some clothes they haven't seen." Bella sighed. She hated shopping, but she was too excited about their upcoming weekend to argue about it. Maybe this would be a good way to get her thoughts off of Edward for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5: Regrets

Chapter 5: Regrets

Edward returned from the kitchen and fell onto the couch that faced the bed. Jasper was laid across the bed eyeing the dust covered Playstation. "That poor thing. When was the last time you even touched it?"

"You know I only play when you and Emmet make me."

Jasper picked up the guitar controller and began wiping at the dust with Edward's sheet. "We should do that more often."

"I haven't really had time. It wouldn't be the same without , anyway." Edward hadn't seen his brother for a while. He knew Emmet was busy, but it would be nice if he would give a shout out every once in a while.

Jasper nodded in agreement. Emmet's outbursts usually made the game more fun. "I guess having a new wife and a new job takes a lot out of a person. Alice misses him too. She said something about him and Rose coming home this weekend."

"Oh?" Edward seemed to be contemplating that. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. "I wish I could get to see him, but I don't know that I can get away. Auditions for the music school start on Monday."

"You know you're going to ace it. It's not like you need practice." Jasper sighed. He hated to do this. It was a low blow and he knew it would hurt Edward, but it was all for his benefit in the end. "It would probably be good if you went. If not for Emmet, for your mother. Alice says she's been worried about you. You never go home, she doesn't even know if you're still alive."

"Don't be dramatic." Edward said frowning. "I called her last week. She knows I'm fine."

"It's not the same as actually seeing her."

Edward looked down at his hands. "I know." The truth was, Edward was afraid to go home. While he had been dating Tanya, he had been so wrapped up in her and her needs that he had sort of turned his back on his family. He wasn't sure if he would be welcomed back or not.

"I know you're worried about them being mad at you, but I think your mom just wants you home. She just wants to see that you're okay. "

"Maybe I could spare a little time." Jasper was relieved. He would have good news to give to Alice.

"Great. I know it'll make you parents really happy." Suddenly Jasper looked nervous.

Edward eyed him warily. "What?"

"Um, I've been meaning to ask you about something. I plan on asking Carlisle too, I just felt like it would be necessary to get the go ahead from you too."

"What?"

"I really, really love Alice. More than anything. I've been…planning to ask her to marry me, but I want you to tell me it's okay first so that I know I won't be murdered in my sleep. " Edward was silent. "Edward, please? You know I'll take care of her." Edward leaned forward and held out his hand for Jasper to shake. Jasper took it and Edward yanked him towards him.

"You know if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and kick your ass, right?"

"Yes, absolutely. I would expect no less." Edward smirked and hugged Jasper.

"Welcome to the family." He released him and Jasper fell back onto the bed.

"Thank you. I was really afraid you were going to kill me there for a second."

Edward chuckled. "Sorry about that. It's my obligation as big brother. " The two of them talked for a long time. Jasper had been right. There was a lot they needed to catch up on. By the time Jasper left it was far too late to try calling Bella. He would have to call tomorrow. He undressed then lay down and tried to think of a good reason to call Bella into work tomorrow. Eventually he drifted off. He dreamed of Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella come on!" Bella swore she could actually hear Alice stamp her foot outside of the fitting room.

"I am not coming out in this Alice. I don't know why your parents would need to see me in a tight blue strapless dress anyway."

"It's for if we decide to go out. I want to see it, and you haven't even tried on the shoes I picked out to go with it."

Bella groaned. She was sure they were nothing she would be able to keep upright in. She had woken early this morning to Alice tugging on her. She had grumbled and protested, but trying to fight Alice when it came to shopping was like trying to fight a force of nature. The excitement she had felt for the weekend had waned a little as soon as she and Alice had entered the mall. Slowly she stepped out of the fitting room.

"Bella, you look stunning. Put these on." Alice handed her a pair of six inch spiked heals.

"Alice, I can't wear these." She slid the shoes on and, as if to prove her point, fell down immediately.

"You're hopeless sometimes Bella." Alice helped her get up and get the shoes off.

"How about this. I'll let you get me this ridiculous dress if you'll let me get something in a flat to go with it."

"Fine." Bella went back into the fitting room to put her clothes back on. Alice's phone rang. She smiled and answered. "Hey Jazz."

"Hey, Alice. I talked to Edward last night. He said he would come."

"That's great! Thank you so much Jasper. I love you."

"I love you too. Are you going to be home soon?"

"That depends on how hard Bella fights. We'll be back pretty soon. I'll call you when we get in."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Alice hung up. She knocked on the fitting room door. "Bella, are you dressed?" Bella came out. "Get your things and let's get home. You're getting the blue dress, the jeans, the red shirt, and the black dress."

"Okay. We're done shopping?"

"Yeah, Jazz called. It sounded like he wanted to come over."

"You should get back to him." Alice took the clothes from Bella and started up to the registers. Bella said a silent thank you to Jasper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward got half way through dialing Bella's number, again, and hung up. He didn't want to come off as creepy. He had found his reason to call Bella into work as soon as he had entered his office this morning. It came in the form of a note saying that Mike was sick and unable to make it to work. Immediately he had tried calling Bella. Three phone calls later and he still hadn't been able to get a hold of her.

Maybe he had messed their friendship up too bad to save it. Or maybe this was his punishment for all those thankless months he had spent trying to make Tanya happy. He knew how it must have looked to Bella when Tanya had come back. One moment he and Bella had been…were they flirting? Then Tanya had come in and it must have seemed like he had forgotten about Bella. He noticed that things were colder between them after Tanya left. At the time he had been in shock over having Tanya back, but how was Bella supposed to know that. He reached for the phone again, but stopped himself. What was wrong with him? He had never come undone over a girl like this before.

His cell phone began to vibrate again. He peeked down at his at the caller ID. Tanya again. He sighed and picked up. "Hi Tanya."

"Edward, I've called 5 times. Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't get those. I've been busy at work."

"Hmm. I would appreciate it if you would at least pick up and let me know that. Anyway, I was calling about this weekend. My parents said that we could borrow their cabin. So if you want to pick me up Friday at 8 am we could head up there and come back Sunday at 5pm."

"Tanya, I can't. I have plans."

"Plans?"

"I'm going to spend the weekend at my parents. My brother's coming home and I haven't seen him for a while."

"I put a lot of thought into this weekend, Edward."

"I can't, Tanya. I'm sorry. I have to go. I have…I think the store's on fire or something." As he pulled the phone away from his ear he could hear her still screaming at him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen don't you dare-" He snapped his phone shut. Five times? He looked at his missed calls. What was wrong with her? He thought of the three messages he had left for Bella. What was wrong with him? He was startled when his office phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Bella. Did you need me?"

"Mike called in. I was just wondering if you wanted to pick up some hours."

"You needed to leave me a million messages for that?" Edward coughed.

"I wasn't sure if your machine was working."

"Oh, okay. I actually can't make it in today. I made plans." Alice had abandoned her for Jasper so she was completely free she just couldn't face Edward yet.

"Alright. I was just checking. I know you don't get a lot of hours."

"Normally I would, but, I just can't today."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then." .

"Yeah, tomorrow." She hung up. She felt bad about leaving Edward hanging like that, but she knew she wasn't ready to see him. She had resolved to work things out and be friends with him, she had even 

started to be happy for him, but she still couldn't face dredging up memories of seeing him with Tanya. Tomorrow she would face him. She would force herself to relax around him.

She just had to get through the next few days. Then she would be in Forks where she could re-evaluate her relationship with Edward, get over her jealousy of Tanya, and come back ready to be great friends with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward." Edward looked up from the papers that were scattered over his desk. Standing in the doorway was the store owner, Richard.

"Hello. What's going on?"

"Hey. I found you a replacement." Edward's eyes flickered over to the petite blonde. She batted her eyelashes at him. She stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Margaret."

"Hello, I'm Edward. I guess I'm the former manager."

Richard shrugged. "I really appreciate your help. You can stay on for a bit if you'd like."

"Actually I need the time off. I need to go to Forks to see my parents before school starts."

"Tell Carlisle I said hi." Richard got out his checkbook and wrote Edward a check.

"I will. Thank you, Richard. I'll get my stuff out of the way. All three things. Good luck, Margaret. You've got a bunch of good employees here. There's one, Bella Swan. She's really good at everything. You'll really like her." Edward grabbed a box from the corner and threw his stuff in it. "It's been a good couple of weeks, Richard. Give me a call if you need any help."

"Will do, Edward. Good luck with school this year." Edward smiled and went out to his car. He felt free. It wasn't that he hated the place, it was just like Bella said, not having to work would make things less complicated. Bella. He probably wouldn't see her again. She probably didn't even want to see him again. He slammed the trunk. He needed to get out of Seattle. He drove home and went in to pack. A trip out to Forks would be good for him. At the very least, it might take his mind off of Bella. Though he doubted anything could. He threw his bag in the trunk and headed down the highway.

A/N: I swear next chapter they will have their weekend in Forks. I had to get Edward to agree to go first. I'll try to have chapter 6 up tomorrow. Emmet's in the next one!


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Together

Chapter 6: Coming together

Edward pulled up to his parent's house and got out of the car. He hesitated before grabbing his bag and heading up the walk. He hoped Jasper was right. He hoped that his parents would accept him back. He didn't really think they would hate him, but he couldn't take them being cold and distant with him. "Edward!" He had just enough time to turn and drop his bag before he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his brother, Emmett.

"Hey, Em. It's good to see you, too." Emmett finally let go and stepped back. "When did you-" his question was cut short by a smack upside the head. "Ow! Emmett, what the hell?!"

"What is the matter with you? Making mom worry like that. If you ever disappear like that again you'll be getting worse than that." Edward stared at Emmett in mild shock. Emmett's face melted back into his easy smile. "It's really good to see you."

The door opened and Esme stepped out onto the porch. "Edward?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Mom, I've missed you." He kissed her cheek softly. She held him back and stared at him in disbelief before pulling him into a hug again. "Mom, Emmett hit me." Esme laughed.

"Good, it'll save me the trouble. Come in. Rose and I just finished making a pie." They barely saw the blur that was Emmett as he ran past them. Edward chuckled softly. "It's good to hear you laugh, sweetie. I thought she had sucked all that happiness out of you." They went inside.

"She tried her best. Where's dad?"

"He got called in. He'll be back in time to see your sister when she gets here."

"Alice is coming?" Esme nodded.

"She called this morning to tell me that she and Jasper were on the way." She sat him down in the kitchen where Emmett was already devouring a piece of pie. His wife Rosalie was leaning against the counter drinking a glass of water. She shook her head.

"Cute, Em. It's so easy to see why I married you. Hello Edward."

"Hey, Rose." Esme slid a piece of pie in front of him. "Thanks mom, this smells great. When will Alice be here?" He pulled his plate away from Emmett who had long since finished his pie and was eying Edward's. Rosalie rolled her eyes and put another piece down in front of him.

"I love you more than the world, Rose."

"I know, Emmett." She kissed him softly. "I love you, too."

"Can we tell them?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Tell us what?"

Rosalie shook her head again. "Not until everyone is here."

Esme started on the dishes. "Mom, do you know what it is?" Edward put his plate into the sink.

"No, they haven't even told me."

"I could get those dishes."

"I'm okay. I would appreciate it if you and Emmett could move stuff out of the guest room upstairs. He's been stacking stuff in the garage."

"Guest room? For Jasper?" He had just assumed that Jasper was sharing Alice's room. His parents understood that Alice and Jasper were adults and even if they said no, she would end up sleeping with him anyway.

"No, Jasper's staying in Alice's room."

Emmett stood up and handed his empty plate to Rosalie. "Alice is bringing her friend Bella. I love Bella. She's so much fun. She gets embarrassed so easily."

"Bella's coming?" Edward paled slightly. This weekend was supposed to get him away from Bella, not force them together. He wasn't ready to face her yet.

Esme nodded. "You know Bella? I didn't think you had met her. You were gone the last time she was here."

"She works at the bookstore I was managing. You know, mom, I really think that Jasper should sleep in the guest room. Bella can stay in Alice's room. A whole number of things could happen if you let Jasper and Alice sleep together." Besides, Alice's room was on a whole different floor from his room, as opposed to being right next to it like the guest room was.

"Alice would never have that. Now go on. I want to have that room ready by the time they get here." Emmett led the way and Edward followed behind him, grumbling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella began to get excited as they neared the turnoff to the Cullen house. She had had one of the weirdest and most disappointing days and this weekend was a welcome diversion. She couldn't wait to see Esme and Carlisle. She was excited to see Emmett, even though he always managed to make her blush. She hoped that there would be enough activity to keep Edward from creeping into her thoughts. 

Although going into the bookstore today had shoved thoughts of Edward violently into the foreground of her mind.

Her mind drifted to six hours earlier. She had walked into work completely ready to see Edward. To smile and joke around with him. She had laid awake all night convincing herself that she was okay with his relationship with Tanya and that there was no reason for her to be jealous. What she hadn't been ready for was the new manager.

The woman emerged from the office as soon as Bella had walked in. She had given Bella a very critical once over before extending her hand. "You must be Isabella."

"Bella. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Margaret. You can help Lauren in the café today." Great, she got to spend the day with Lauren in the café and there was no Edward.

"Is Edward here?"

"He left. Yesterday was his last day." Bella's eyes scanned the store hoping that they would find his dazzling green eyes. She stopped on a couple of new guys running the registers. One, a good-looking guy with sandy blond hair looked up at her and winked. He elbowed the guy next to him. Bella smiled then turned and headed for the café. Lauren looked up and rolled her eyes.

"You can do the dishes."

"Whatever." Bella pulled her hair back and went back to the sink. She frowned. As scared as she had been to see Edward today, she was crushed that he wasn't here. She probably wouldn't get to see him again.

Margaret stepped out of her office. "Lauren, can you come in here please?" Bella came up and took Lauren's place. Bella helped a few customers then started on wiping the counter down.

"Excuse me." She looked up. The blond register guy was standing there smiling at her.

"Hello, what can I get for you?"

"I understand I get a free drink a day. I'll take one of whatever you make best."

"I'm not really good at café so um…medium coffee?" He chuckled.

"Sounds great. I'm James, by the way."

"Bella." She grabbed a cup and got his coffee. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Bella. Do you go to school here?"

"Yeah. This is my second year. Do you?"

"Part-time. Thanks for the coffee, Bella."

"No problem." James smiled and walked away. He was cute. Not as cute as Edward, but… Bella shook her head. The door to the manager's office banged open and Lauren stormed out.

"What do you mean can't work around my schedule?! This is a college bookstore. Everybody has school schedules!" Lauren threw her apron down and left.

"Bella," Margaret's voice rang out from her office. "Can I talk to you?" Great. She took her apron off. Mike took her place.

"Good luck." She smiled. Luck wouldn't help her. She went into the office and sat down.

Margaret smiled. "I've been looking over your class schedule. Bella, I really need people who can work a fuller schedule." Bella nodded. "Maybe when classes are over we can take you back on."

"That's okay. Thank you." Bella stood and left the office.

James called to her as she walked to the door. "Leaving?" She shrugged. "Maybe I'll see you around campus." She nodded and walked out into the gloomy Seattle afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella?" She started awake. Jasper was smiling at her. "Are you just going to stay in the car all day?" She looked around. They were in the Cullens' driveway. She scrambled out of the car. They were all standing there. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Her second family. She ran to Esme and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, Bella. We're so happy you came." She hugged each of them in turn. When she got to Emmett he picked her up in a tight bear hug.

"Emmett, I can't breathe." He put her down.

"Sorry about that, Bella. It's good to see you again."

"You to-" Just behind Emmett she saw a silver Volvo parked in the driveway. "Edward's here?"

"Yeah, he got in this morning." Alice ran into the house.

"Edward!" she called up the stairs. Slowly he emerged.

"Hey Alice." He came down and she hugged him. Everyone else came in. Bella was looking down at the floor. "Hey, Bella." His voice was very close. She looked up. She was caught off guard by his eyes. She looked back down quickly.

"Hi, Edward." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He sighed and shook it.

"How's the bookstore?" Bella shrugged.

"I got fired today."

"For what?"

"Being a girl, I think. She said it was because of my schedule, but I think she's just trying to start a guy farm."

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I don't think I would have wanted to work there without you anyway." She looked up into his eyes again. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like forever. Alice cleared her throat and Bella looked away again, blushing.

"Edward, why don't you show Bella to her room? Then we can all hear Emmett and Rosalie's news." Edward picked up Bella's bag.

"It's up here." She followed him up the stairs to the third floor. He pushed open one of the three doors. "This is our guest room. There's a bathroom through that door and there are extra blankets and pillows in that closet."

"Thanks." She took her bag and put it on the bed.

"Bella, I wanted to talk about the other day."

"What about it?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was blowing you off because Tanya came back."

"She's your girlfriend, Edward. I'm not. I didn't think you were blowing me off. I just thought you were excited to see your girlfriend. So…whatever you've been beating yourself up about, stop. We're fine."

"Bella…"

"How was your date?" Edward raked his fingers through his hair. "Terrible, actually. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Sorry I messed up your date."

Edward laughed. "It wasn't that. I liked the parts where I was thinking about you. It was her. She's just as self absorbed as ever. I was trying to force something that's never going to happen."

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Why, what?"

"Why couldn't you stop thinking about me? You were on a date with a beautiful woman. Edward, look at you. I don't even know that we're the same species."

"You're beautiful, Bella. You just don't see it." Bella bit her lip. He reached out and stroked her cheek then pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry. We should get back down there. Emmett's been going nuts to tell us his news." Bella nodded. He flashed that crooked grin at her. "You really think that Margaret's starting a guy farm?" Bella giggled.

"It seemed that way. She hired two new guys. Cute, jock looking guys. "

"Oh, she's starting a jock farm." Laughing they walked back down to where the family was gathered to hear Emmett's news. Things were going to be okay between them. Once again Bella felt the hope that she and Edward could be something more than friends.

A/N: Emmett's news is coming in the next chapter. There may be lemons in the next chapter too.


	7. Chapter 7: Testing the Waters

Chapter 7: Testing the Waters

Emmett was bouncing impatiently when Edward and Bella got downstairs. Everyone was in the living room waiting for the news. Rosalie was trying to hold him down.

"Dad, come on." Bella looked around and noticed that Carlisle was missing.

"Coming," Carlisle walked back into the room and all eyes turned to Emmett expectantly.

Rosalie squeezed Emmett's hand. "Go ahead, sweetie."

Emmett took a deep breath. "We got Rock Band!" Rosalie smacked his arm.

"Yes, Emmett. We drove all this way to tell them that we got Rock Band." She turned back to the family. "Emmett and I are going to have a baby!" There were several loud squeals from the girl's and the guys all took turns slapping a panicked-looking Emmett on the back.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Alice yelled. Esme hugged Rosalie tightly.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mom. I'm so excited about this. There's so much to do in the next eight months."

Edward smiled. "Congratulations. You'll let me babysit right?"

"Sure, if we can pry the baby away from Alice."

Alice grabbed Bella's arm. "There is a lot to do. I have to get planning on that baby shower! We should all go shopping tomorrow in Port Angeles. We could get baby clothes and a crib." Alice was off in her own world now, planning.

"Alice, the baby's not due for another eight months," Rosalie started. Edward laid a hand on her arm.

"Don't. Once Alice gets started it's best to just let her go." Bella smiled and nodded.

"It's true. I remember my last birthday party." Alice chimed in at that moment.

"Waste of a lot of good planning if you ask me. You didn't even pretend to have a good time."

"I did pretend, I'm just not that good an actress. Does this mean you won't be planning a party for me this year?" Bella looked hopeful. Alice looked at her like she had sprouted another head.

"Of course that's not what that means. Good try, though. We definitely need to go to Port Angeles. I have to get you something for your birthday and a pretty outfit for you to wear to the party." Bella groaned.

Edward leaned in closer to Bella. "When is your birthday?"

"September 13th."

"Hmm. That's coming up soon."

"Yeah, hopefully it'll pass just as quickly, too."

Alice sat on the couch arm next to Edward. "Will you be going shopping with us tomorrow?"

"Do I have the option of not going?"

"Of course not." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Someone needs to distract Bella while I get her birthday stuff."

"Right. I guess I've got nothing else to do tomorrow." In his heart Edward couldn't wait to spend the day with Bella.

Emmett jumped up and began setting up the Playstation. "Who wants to play Rock Band!?" Jasper stood.

"I will in a moment. I was hoping I could talk to Carlisle for a minute." Carlisle nodded.

"Of course." He headed for the kitchen. Alice took Jasper's hand.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to him. They need a singer. I'll be back in moment." He kissed her softly then followed Carlisle into the kitchen. Edward had a hard time hiding a smile. He was pretty sure he knew what Jasper was talking to Carlisle about. Emmett poked a guitar at him.

"No thanks, I'll just watch."

"You can't just watch. We need a guitar player."

"Bella can play guitar." Bella shook her head.

"I'm not playing. You don't want me in your band."

"One of you is playing bass and the other is playing guitar." Edward sighed and took the guitar.

"Alright, Bella, I'll play if you will." He gave her his crooked smile. She found that she couldn't resist him when he looked at her like that. She took the guitar that Edward held out to her.

"Let's do this." Edward chuckled softly. Emmett set the band up then took his place behind the drums. They played Rock Band until it was very late. Jasper came back from the kitchen and took the guitar over from Bella. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Edward. He was very good. She couldn't help but think that he was showing off a bit for her.

Around one 1:00 Rosalie stood up and wrapped her arms around Emmett. "Time for bed."

"But Rose, we're playing."

"Emmett," she brushed her lips over his neck. He jumped up quickly.

"Alright. Goodnight, you guys." He followed her up the stairs to their room. Alice put down the microphone and turned the game off.

"We should be getting to bed, too. Tons of shopping to do tomorrow." Bella groaned again and turned off the guitar. Edward smiled.

"Don't you like shopping?"

"Do you?"

"Touché." He stood. Everyone said goodnight and headed off towards their rooms. Edward and Bella headed up to their rooms. Edward stopped in front of Bella's door. "Goodnight, Bella. My room's that one if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks." Edward smiled then continued on into his room. Bella watched him shut the door then went into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella!" Alice jumped on Bella's bed, ripping her out of her dreams of Edward. "Get up! We're going shopping!" Bella groaned. "Get up or I'll have Edward come in here and tickle you."

Bella jumped up. "Alright! I'm up." Alice threw her some clothes.

"Put those on. Hurry, mom made pancakes and Emmett's going to inhale them all."

"Alice, where's the rest of this outfit?" She held up the short denim skirt and the plunging red shirt Alice had thrown her. Alice shook her head.

"Silly Bella," she said as she left the room. Sighing, Bella slipped into the outfit and left the room. Edward was also leaving his room.

"Hey," Bella said pulling at her skirt. She just had to remember not to eat today. If she gained an ounce the outfit would rip to shreds. "Did the wake up monster get you?"

Edward looked her up and down. "No, but it looks like she got you. Wow."

"That's it, I'm changing." She turned to go back into her room when Edward caught her arm.

"No, it looks good." She blushed. "I mean, change if you want to, but you look-" He cleared his throat. "I think I smell pancakes." He let her go. Bella turned away from her room and followed Edward down the stairs. "Are you ready for shopping?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"So ready." They got down to the kitchen and Bella noticed that, conveniently, the two open seats were right next to each other. Edward pulled Bella's chair out and she sat down. "Thank you." He nodded then sat down in his own seat. Esme set two plates in front of them.

"I saved these from Emmett." They thanked her and started eating.

"So," Alice started, "Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I will ride in Jasper's car. Edward and Bella can ride in Edward's car." Bella's jaw dropped.

"I could ride in Jasper's car, too." Edward frowned. "I mean, I don't want to impose on Edward."

"Bella, we can't all fit in Jasper's car. Edward needs the company."

"If she doesn't want to ride with me, Alice…"

"No, it's not that. I do, I just don't want to get in the way." Alice put her hands on her hips.

"It's settled. We'll meet at the mall in Port Angeles." They finished breakfast in silence then went out to the cars. Edward opened Bella's door and she slid into the car. Edward came around to his side.

The drive to Port Angeles was silent, for the most part. Bella was nervous about being stuck in a car with Edward for such a long time. She was ecstatic about riding in the car with him, but she wasn't sure where their relationship was. Edward was upset that Bella didn't seem to want to be with him. Not that he blamed her, after all he had done, he didn't deserve to be with someone as beautiful as Bella.

"Sorry Alice made you come with me," he said. Bella looked at him bewildered.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who's intruding. I mean, I can't imagine that having to drag a kid like me around would be fun for you. And it's my fault you have to go shopping."

"I'll give you that one. If you hadn't been going shopping I wouldn't have. Bella, how could you say that I wouldn't enjoy your company?" He looked her over again. "And trust me, anyone who thinks you're a kid needs their eyes checked." That crooked grin returned.

"Edward Cullen!" She slapped at his arm. "You can stop anywhere. I'll walk the rest of the way to Port Angeles."

"Bella, I'm sorry." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You should be." She turned and grinned at him. "You owe me a coke for that."

"Done, just don't hate me." He smirked at her. The rest of the trip went quickly as they joked and talked with each other. He pulled smoothly into the parking lot of the mall. His phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Alice."

"Where are you?"

"Inside. Entertain Bella for a while so we can shop for her. I hope your drive wasn't too awful."

"It was fine. We'll see you in an hour in the food court." He hung up. Bella stared at him.

"An hour?" He shrugged.

"They had things to do." He got out and came around to let her out. "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as you're coming." She blushed. Did she just say that? He stared straight ahead, but she was sure she could see him blushing slightly, too.

"Can we go by the music store? Then we can go to the book store and I can get you a present for your birthday."

"I like that plan, but please, no presents."

"We'll see about that." They headed towards the music store. His hand kept stretching towards hers, but then he would pull it away. Eventually he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. After the music store they moved on to the book store. Bella was lost in the shelves of books. When she finally pulled herself away she looked around for Edward. He didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Edward." She combed the store twice then began to panic. He had left her. He had ditched her at the mall. She walked out of the store and looked up and down the hallway. Tears sprang to her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. Stupid Edward. She jumped when a hand brushed her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Edward. Before she could stop herself she slapped him.

"Edward," she gasped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. You scared me."

"Wow, ouch. Remind me not to sneak up on you anymore." She was suddenly in his arms. He hesitated then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I scared you. I thought I would be back before you were done looking. I got held up a little."

"What were you doing?" He shrugged.

"Come on, it's time to go meet Alice." He let go of her and they headed towards the food court. Alice was waiting.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, go find something to do. We're going to find Bella something pretty to wear for her birthday." Edward shot Bella a sympathetic look before he and Jasper went off in search of video games.

"Alice, please?"

"I don't want to hear it, Bella. You're birthday is a special occasion and you're getting a special outfit for it. You might as well just let me go. I'm going to do it anyway."

"Fine." Alice dragged Bella off to every clothing store in the mall until she found her the perfect outfit.

"It's beautiful. Edward will love it."

"What?"

"Along with everyone else. Look, the boys!" She ran into Jasper's arms. Edward came up alongside Bella .

"So, do I get to see the birthday outfit?" She leaned close to him and whispered.

"I don't think the light of day gets to see this outfit." He chuckled softly.

"That's a shame. I bet it looks great on you. If it's anything like what you're wearing now."

"Do you want to get smacked again?"

"No, please."

Emmett's stomach rumbled. "We should get home. Mom's making something special since it's your last night in Forks for a while."

Edward nodded. "I guess we should get home. We'll see you guys there." Bella was sad that the weekend had gone so quickly. She always missed the Cullen's when they went back to school, and she knew that she would definitely miss Edward. Hesitantly, Edward took her hand and led her back to the car.

She was quiet for a bit. "I had a good time." He smiled.

"Me too, except for when you smacked me. I think I might have a bruise."

"You scared me." He laughed.

"I deserved it. I should have known better than to sneak up on you like that." He took her hand. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Hmm…" He pulled into his parent's driveway. Everyone else was already there. Emmett came out and greeted them.

"Dinner time, you guys." Edward squeezed her hand, then let go. They walked into the house. Esme smiled.

"There you are." She set a pan of lasagna on the table and stepped back quickly as Emmett attacked it. She sighed sadly. "I'm going to miss you all." Edward hugged her.

"We'll come back, mom."

"You better." They sat down and ate and talked for a long time before everyone headed off to pack and go to bed. Bella packed slowly, thinking back over the day. It seemed that she had made a lot of progress with Edward. He had been amazing. He was definitely sending off more than friend signals. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward pushed the door open.

"You are awake."

"Yeah, I was just finishing packing." He hesitated in the doorway and looked down at his feet.

"I saw that your light was on, so I thought… I'm getting ready to watch a movie. Would you like to join me?"

"Wh- really?"

"Yeah, I'll even let you pick the movie."

"Okay." She closed her suitcase and followed him into his bedroom. He spread several movies out onto the bed.

"See any you like?" She scanned the movies. She handed him _Harvey_.

"Good pick." He took it and put it in. She sat perched on the end of his bed.

"You can, um, lay down if you want."

"Okay." She slowly laid back on his bed above the covers. He started the movie then came and laid next to her. She tensed slightly when his arm brushed hers.

"Do you need anything?" She shook her head. She was afraid to speak, she wasn't sure that her voice would work anyway.

Edward looked over at Bella. He couldn't believe that he had asked Bella into his room. He was even more shocked that she had agreed. He moved just a bit closer to her so that his arm touched hers. He felt her tense slightly, but then she relaxed against him slightly. They watched the movie in silence. At some point Edward became aware that Bella was leaning against him and her slow even breathing told him that she had fallen asleep. He shut the movie off and moved her so that she was laying down. He watched her sleep for a long time before stretching out next to her and closing his eyes. He wondered how often he would see her after they went home. At least he had the advantage of her being his sister's roommate. He hoped he didn't have any dreams about her tonight.


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Bells and Coca Cola

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 8: Wedding Bells and Cocoa Cola

Bella woke up to knocking on her door. It happened again, a bit louder. No, it wasn't her door. It was the door down the hall. Edward's room? She heard soft breathing beside her. Suddenly last night came flooding back to her. With a gasp she sat up quickly and looked around. She definitely was not in her bed.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She turned slowly to face Edward who was looking at her with concern. She blushed deeply. Had she really slept in Edward's bed last night?

There was the knocking on her door again. "Bella, are you awake?"

Edward jumped up. "Oh, geez, it's Alice."

Bella got up. "I don't want her to see me in here. No offense."

"None taken. I'm not ready for her to jump to those conclusions. It would just get blown out of proportion." He went to the door. "I'll get rid of her then you can go back to your room." He opened the door. "Alice," he said sleepily, "what are you doing yelling out there. It's early."

"I'm trying to get Bella to get up. We haven't got a whole lot of time before we have to leave and mom's made breakfast."

Edward yawned. "I'll get her, just stop yelling please."

Alice put her hands on her hips. "Alright, fine, but if you two don't get down there you're going to miss breakfast." She turned and went back downstairs.

"Thank you," Bella whispered. Edward nodded and came back to sit on his bed.

"I had fun watching the movie with you."

She sat next to him. "I had a good time too. I'm sorry that I fell asleep on it. And I'm sorry I took up your bed like that." He chuckled softly.

"It's no problem. I didn't want to wake you. You're so beautiful when you sleep." He looked down at his hands. She reached over and took one of his hands.

"I can't figure out for the life of me what you see in me. I'm not that pretty." He looked at Bella sharply.

"You'll never see yourself right."

Bella mumbled, "in comparison to you. I better go get ready." Bella stood and left to finish her packing. Twenty minutes later they were downstairs eating biscuits and gravy faster than Esme could serve them.

She laughed softly at them. "I'm going to miss you all, but it will sure be easier on my grocery bill." The morning seemed to go very quickly. Soon it was time for them to leave. With tears in her eyes Esme hugged them all. She held onto Edward.

"Please come back."

"Mom, I will, I promise as soon as I get a break."

"It's been really good seeing you. I'm glad to see you happy. I don't know what did it, but you need to hold onto it." Her eyes seemed to flick over to where Bella was standing talking to Jasper and Alice.

"I'll try mom." He went and put his bags into his trunk. Bella came over. "Hey, Bella. Are you guys heading out?" He looked at her confused when she put her bag into his trunk.

"Can you take me home? Jasper asked if I would ride with you. He wants to be alone with Alice."

"Oh, um…yeah sure I can take you." He looked over at Jasper who mouthed, "thank you." Bella went and said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, who was trying hard not to cry. She climbed into Edward's car. He got in and buckled up. "Do you need anything before we go? We have a long drive ahead of us."

"I'm fine." They started off on the road. "Thanks for taking me. It seemed really important to Jasper." He nodded.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" She began to dig through his CDs.

"Can we listen to this one?"

He glanced over. "That's one of my favorites." She put it in. After a moment or two he began to sing along with it. She watched him in awe. She could spend the whole trip just listening to him sing. She leaned against the door and watched him.

"Beautiful," she said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice was bouncing happily in her seat. "See Jasper, I told you they would fall in love."

"I don't know about love, but they definitely seem drawn to each other." Jasper smiled at her. He seemed nervous about something.

"Are you okay?" She took his hand. He nodded and swallowed. They had been driving for 45 minutes and were almost home when Jasper turned off. "Where are you going baby?" He shook his head and kept driving. Twenty minutes later he stopped at a scenic overlook and got out. Alice got out and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Alice, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." She laid her head on his chest.

"I love you more than life itself. I feel like we've been through so much together and I know I want to be with you through much more." She looked at him curiously.

Before she could react he dropped down on one knee in front of her. "I know that this isn't the most cute, or clever way to do this. Alice, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He fumbled a ring box out of his pocket and held it out to her with shaking hands. "Alice, will you marry me?" Tears sprang to her eyes and she dropped down onto her knees with him.

"Yes, "she whispered. She held him tightly. They held each other for a long time before getting back in the car and starting back on the road. Alice held Jasper and sighed happily all the way back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was looking out the window. They had been driving for an hour and had just pulled into Seattle. "Are you hungry?"

Bella looked over at Edward. "A little bit." He pulled up in front of a cozy looking Italian restaurant.

"Is this okay?"

"Perfect." He parked the car and came around and got her door. He took her hand and they went in. The hostess seated them in a booth and handed them menus. They figured out what they wanted and ordered. Bella noticed that the waitress flirted shamelessly with Edward, but he didn't pay any attention. He kept his eyes firmly on Bella.

"Are you ready for school?" he asked softly.

"Not really, are you?"

"I am for the most part. Tomorrow's going to be full of auditions." Bella tilted her head.

"I'm auditioning for a spot in the music school."

"You'll definitely get it. I've never heard you play, but I know you'll be great." He smiled softly.

"Thank you. I wonder…will we see each other when we get back on campus?"

"I hope so." He reached over and took Bella's hand across the table. "So, where did you go?"

"Hmm?"

"You disappeared while I was in the bookstore."

"Oh, I went to go look at some stuff." She didn't press the issue. She could tell by the tone of his voice that she probably didn't want to hear about it. She poked at her food and watched him eat his. He wiped his mouth and looked up at her. "What?" he asked smiling.

"You're even cute when you eat." He shook his head and looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"I want to see how cute you are when you eat." He nodded towards her plate. She speared her ravioli and, in a flash of inspiration, tried to bring it to her mouth seductively. Being Bella she only succeeded in knocking her coke all over Edward. She was mortified.

"Edward, I'm so so sorry!" He was shaking with silent laughter. "Edward?" He began to laugh out loud as the waitresses mobbed him with towels fighting over who got to dry him off. He waved the waitresses away and stood. "Where are you going?"

"To change, I'll be back in a sec." He stopped next to her. "Bella, you're amazing."

Five minutes later he came back in different clothes. Bella was sitting, still willing the floor to open up and swallow her. "Edward," she started when she saw him, "I didn't mean-" He held up his hand.

"Bella, this is the best date I've ever been on." Date? She blushed deeply. "I'd like to do it again sometime. Maybe without the coke bath." He chuckled when her blush deepened. He signaled for the check and paid. As they were walking back to the car he took her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanya growled softly as she watched through the window of the restaurant. There was her Edward drooling all over that plain-jane homewrecker. He was hers and she didn't like to share her things. She never had and didn't see any reason to start now. Glaring one more time through the window she sped off in her red Mercedes towards campus. She would just have to show this girl how serious she was. If she was smart at all, she would keep away from Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive back to the dorm was slightly awkward. Finally he spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Bella, if it makes you uncomfortable to think of it as a date, we don't have to. I understand." She shook her head.

"It isn't that." He looked at her expectantly. She buried her face in her hands. "I spilled coke all over you!" she cried. He fought back laughter.

"Bella, it was just coke! It was cute."

"It was horrible." He started laughing and didn't stop until they reached her street.

Edward pulled up in front of Roth. "We're here." He sounded disappointed. Her face echoed the emotions in his voice.

"Yeah, I had a really fun trip."

"Me too. I would really love it if we could go out again sometime." Bella blushed and nodded.

"I would like that. I'll try not to spill anything on you." She opened her door and got out. He opened the trunk then came around to help her get her bag out. "Give me a call sometime."

"I will." He wrapped his arms around her. She hesitated before hugging him tightly. She felt his lips on her hair. She shivered slightly.

"Good luck with your audition tomorrow. Not that you'll need it, I know you'll be great."

"Thanks. Have fun with classes tomorrow. Hopefully I'll see you soon." She nodded then headed up to her dorm. Edward watched her go before turning and getting in the car to head for his apartment.

Bella let herself in and dropped her bag onto her bed. Alice had gotten home before her and was sitting at her computer. "How was your drive?" She tapped on the desk with her left hand showing off her new ring. Bella fell back onto her bed.

"Amazing."

"Did you and Edward get along okay?" She tapped a little bit louder.

"Yeah, it was really fun." Bella frowned at Alice. "Alice do you have to t-" She gasped and rushed over to Alice. "Where did you get that thing?" Alice turned towards her grinning widely.

"Jasper gave it to me, right after he asked me to marry him!"

"Congratulations!" Bella hugged Alice tightly.

"Thank you. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will." Alice sighed.

"So many things to plan. The baby shower, the wedding, your birthday." Bella's smile faltered for a minute, but she was too happy about Alice's engagement and her date with Edward, which was likely to become several dates, to let Alice's party planning bother her too much.


	9. Chapter 9: Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Chapter 9: Warning

Bella rolled over and slapped her alarm clock before falling back asleep. She slipped back into her dream where Edward was waiting for her. He pulled her back into his arms and brought his lips back to hers. She tangled one hand in his hair and ran the other one down to finish what she had started with his clothing. From nowhere came an awful noise, pulling Bella away from Edward's soft kisses. She groaned as Edward began to fade and was replaced by her dorm room. She glared at her alarm clock as she slapped it back into silence. "Bella," Alice came in and set down a coffee, "don't you have a nine o' clock class?" Bella glared again at the clock and gasped. 8:25! She jumped and scrambled around, finding her clothing. Alice eyed her critically.

"What?"

"You're not wearing that on the first day of school are you?" Bella shot Alice and incredulous look.

Alice threw her a shirt. "At least put that on." Sighing, Bella pulled the shirt over her head and grabbed her bag.

"See you later, Alice. Have a good day." She ran out the door and down the sidewalk toward her 9:00 English class. Looking at her feet, she didn't see the man in front of her until she had collided with him.

"Woah, hey, are you okay?" He reached down and helped her to her feet. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm-" she looked up into his blue eyes. "Hey, James right?"

He looked confused for a moment then his eyes widened in recognition. "Bella from the bookstore!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I ran into you like that. I'm running late for class and I wasn't watching."

"Don't worry about it. What class are you heading for?"

"English 131."

"Me too. Do you have Professor Ryan?" Bella nodded. "We can walk together, if you want to."

She nodded again and they started off towards class together. "So, how's the bookstore?"

"Good. Margaret's kind of weird, though."

"Weird? She seemed okay to me."

"She's the only girl there now. All of the employees are guys, most of them play some kind of sport here. Mike's hanging on so far, but I don't know if he can cut it if she finds somebody else." Bella's lips twitched up into a smile as she thought of Margaret and her jock farm. She had to try very hard to keep from laughing.

"What?" He asked, taking in her expression.

"Nothing. So Angela's gone, too?"

"Yeah. All the girls got it. She let Lauren go because she couldn't stand her, and she let you go cause you were competition." He smiled at her seductively.

"And what did Angela do?" She looked down at her shoes.

"Margaret had a pattern set by then. She didn't want to break it." They arrived at the door of their English class and went in. She took a seat near the front. He frowned at her and gazed longingly towards the back before taking a seat next to her. "I'm glad that I got to see you again. I didn't know if I would."

"It was good running into you, James." He laughed loudly.

"You can run into me anytime you'd like. I mean like friends." Leave it to a guy to make things awkward. Thankfully the professor entered at that moment. All through class Bella noticed James shooting her glances. She hoped that James wasn't looking for more than friendship. He seemed like a really nice guy, but if there was any chance with Edward she had to take it.

When class ended, Bella gathered up her books. "What class do you have now?" James asked as he grabbed her bag for her.

"Math, I think. No chance you could tell me where Washburn Hall is?"

James thought for a moment. "That's a dorm right?" Bella nodded. "I hate when they put classes in dorms. That one is right next to the music school." Bella's heart did a flip. Edward was most likely there right now.

"Thanks, James." She took her bag from him.

"No problem. Um, any chance we could go grab a coffee sometime? It would be fun to get to know you better." Bella hesitated. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression. Surely he was just looking for friends. He already had some beautiful blonde waiting for him somewhere.

"Sure, we could do that. I don't have any classes until 5 after this math class."

"Cool. There's this coffee shop downtown where all the students go to hang out. I could meet you there at two."

"Sure. That would be fun. That's where my roommate works. She might be there."

"I'll see you then, Bella." His voice caressed her name ever so slightly. Bella blushed and nodded. She left the room quickly and headed towards Washburn. She was almost there when a long slender hand wrapped around her arm. She gasped and dropped her books. The hand spun her around and she was face to face with Tanya.

"Hi," Tanya said sweetly through her sneer. "Bella, right? Could we have a quick word?" Bella tried to pull away as Tanya ushered her to a wooded area. Before Bella could wriggle out of her grasp another set of hands grabbed her other arm. Bella whipped her head around and faced a dark haired woman she didn't know. Tanya stopped her in the wooded area and leaned in close to her face. "Listen very carefully, Bella, because I don't like to repeat myself. Edward Cullen is mine. Stay away from him. If I see you anywhere near him, when I'm through with you no man will want you. I'm watching you." Tanya's sharp, red fingernails dug into Bella's arm causing Bella to cry out. Tanya released her and she and her dark haired friend walked away, leaving Bella standing there shaking. When she was sure they were gone, Bella went back to where her books were still laying scattered on the ground. She felt tears spring to her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. She could tell by the glint in Tanya's eyes that she was serious. She picked her books up and walked the rest of the way to her class. By the time she slid into her seat she was three minutes late. This was going to be a very long year.

Class ended and Bella made her way slowly out of Washburn. She still had two hours until she was supposed to meet James and, after running into Tanya, she didn't much feel like wandering around campus. "Bella?" Bella didn't turn towards the voice. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here." Edward came around in front of her.

"Hey, Edward." She glanced around nervously. "How did your audition go?"

"It was alright. I won't find anything out until the middle of the week, but I felt good about it. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why would you think that I'm not?"

"Um," he tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. "You haven't looked at me." His hand drifted over the marks that Tanya's talons had made on Bella's arm. He looked up at her, concerned. "What happened?" She pulled her arm away.

"Nothing. I have to go. I have another class I have to get to." She went around him and walked away, not even bothering to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. She tried to ignore the look of hurt that had passed over Edward's face when she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward sank further down into his couch and listened to the phone ringing. This was the third time he had tried calling Bella's number. His heart lifted when someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Alice, is Bella there?"

"No, I haven't seen her since her first class, but I can leave her a message."

"I just saw her not too long ago. Alice, did Bella say anything last night when she came in? Did she say that she had a bad time with me or that she never wanted to see me again or anything like that?"

"No. She said she had an amazing time and she wanted to do it again."

"That's really odd."

"What?"

"I saw her today and she didn't seem to want anything to do with me. She ran away from me like she was terrified of me."

"Are you sure she was terrified of you?"

"Wh- She wouldn't. I made it clear that I wasn't interested."

"Does it matter? Tanya's flown off the handle before. I would watch it. I need to get to work. Don't worry about Bella. She's so into you." Edward's stomach did flips. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Alice. Have fun at work. Tell Bella I said hi."

"No problem. I'll tell her. Be careful with Tanya. Love you."

"Love you too." Edward hung up and stared at the phone for a minute before letting his head fall into his hands. Great, just one more way he had screwed things up with Tanya. He had figured out sometime during dinner that he did have very strong feelings for Bella. Could he be selfish enough to pursue a relationship with her even if it meant crossing Tanya? He stood and grabbed his jacket while he dialed.

"Hello?" Tanya's sweet honey voice came through the phone.

"Tanya, it's Edward. We need to talk. Meet me in half an hour in the park." He hung up and left his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella slid into a table by the window of the coffee shop. She waved at Alice, who was busy taking orders at the counter. Alice had told her that she talked to Edward and that they needed to talk, but she hadn't had time to say much more before students mobbed the coffee shop. She would hear it all at home. She was still twenty minutes early, but after circling the campus two times she didn't feel like walking any more. She didn't know why she was so afraid of Tanya. She just seemed so unhinged. She was fairly sure that if it came down to it Edward could protect her from whatever Tanya had planned, but…would he? At one point he had loved Tanya, did he still have enough feelings for her to prevent him from shielding Bella from her wrath? She shook her head to clear it of any negative thoughts.

The door opened and she forced a smile as James walked in. He smiled warmly back to her and sat down across from her. "Hey, James. You're early. How were your classes?"

He shrugged. "Boring. How was math?"

"It was a review." James signaled for coffee. He noticed the red welts on her arm.

"What happened?" He traced his fingers over them. She shook her head.

"I'm clumsy."

"They look like fingernail marks. I have a sister. I've had my share of those."

"I had a run in with some girls."

James grimaced. "Girls can be nasty. No offense."

"None taken, we really can be. Especially where boys are involved." Bella wasn't sure why she was telling James all this. She didn't even know him. There was something about his kind face and his trusting blue eyes that made him easy to talk to.

"Oh. And…is there a boy involved?" He was fishing. Testing her to see if he had a chance.

"Sort of. There's a boy that I like, but she doesn't want to share him." James nodded. "It's not how it sounds," she continued quickly. "He's broken up with her and she's in denial."

"There's no chance here is there." Bella looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry James. You're a really great guy and a really great friend." James nodded again.

"I can be your friend. I hope it works out with this guy. Let me just guess though…Cullen?"

"How did you-"

"Whenever I get turned down by a girl, it's usually for either him or Hale. If it doesn't work out, I'll be here." She smiled at him.

"Wow," he laughed nervously, "I sound really pathetic don't I?" She shook her head.

"If it doesn't work out I'll take you up on that. You could get any woman you want, though."

"The women that hit on me are not really my type." He sipped on his coffee. Bella smiled at him. He could definitely make some girl happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward took another deep breath before getting out of the car and heading to where Tanya was waiting for him. She stood and flashed him her most stunning smile. "Edward." She held her arms out. Her smile faded when he glared at her. "What, baby?" He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Tanya, I just want to make it perfectly clear one more time, we are not together. I loved you Tanya, but it's over."

"Edward, why-" Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Stop, Tanya. Don't go near Bella again. I mean it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat bitterly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just cut it out." She began sobbing. He felt a pang of guilt, but forced it down and turned away from her.

"Edward Cullen, don't you walk away from me!" He didn't look back as he reached his car. "Edward!" She shrieked. He got in his car. He heard something hit the side of it. It sounded like gravel. Snarling he turned on the engine and sped away. As soon as he got out of the parking lot regret began to creep in. He was furious at what Tanya had done to Bella, but it was still really hard for him to treat any woman like that.

It was necessary! His mind screamed at him. That's the only thing Tanya would respond to. She wasn't one who could be reasoned with. If you gave her any kind of opening, any kind of hope, she would take it. It was best to just cut her off. He only hoped he could talk to Bella, fix what Tanya had broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanya fumed as Edward drove away. Some people just couldn't take a warning. She would have to show him what happened to people who messed with her. Maybe he wouldn't like Bella so much if she wasn't so pretty. Nobody dumped Tanya. She pulled out her phone and dialed, wiping tears from her eyes before they could smear her mascara. "Hello?"

"Katie, it's Tanya. Remember Bella? I need your help. I think we need to have another little chat with her."

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Word was being stupid. Part of this Tanya/Bella rivalry idea came from a manga series I like called "Mars." I thought it fit with what I had already started with Tanya. If you like manga I would definitely recommend "Mars."


	10. Chapter 10: Tanya

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: I want to thank everybody for their reviews. There are too many to thank individually, but I really appreciate it.

Chapter 10: Tanya

Bella threw her pencil down. Stupid math. She knew that the math wasn't the real reason she was having a problem with her homework. The problem was that she didn't want to think about the real reason and it kept nudging at her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her confrontation with Tanya. She remembered the hurt look on Edward's face as she had walked away today. Thinking about it now brought about a fresh wave of pain. She had had a chance with Edward. He had wanted to be with her and now Tanya had crushed that chance. She had finally realized that she wasn't as afraid of Tanya as she was of giving Tanya a reason to be nasty to Edward. Growling softly she turned back to her math homework. She jumped at the sudden knock on the door. "Coming." She pulled the door open and was greeted by Edward's pleading eyes. "Edward. You shouldn't…I have homework…"

"Bella, please." He took a step closer. She shook her head. She opened her mouth to tell him he should go, but was cut off when he closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped and tensed slightly before her legs gave way and she melted. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "If I let you go are you going to fall?"

"Probably," she whispered. He chuckled and guided her over to her bed.

"Sit." She sat down and he sat next to her. He looked down at his hands. He seemed to be trying to formulate what he was going to say. "We need to talk." She waited. "I was so freaked out today because I couldn't figure out what I did wrong to cause you to run away from me like that. I talked to Alice and she brought up Tanya." He looked at her quickly then looked back down. "I assume that Tanya made those marks on your arm. And I assume she talked to you." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think that she would- this is my fault." She took his hand.

"Edward."

"Bella, I won't let Tanya do anything to you." Bella blinked back tears.

"Maybe we should just," she choked slightly on her words, "see other people." Edward looked stricken.

"Bella, I don't want to see other people," he held up his hand when it looked like she was going to interrupt, "and I know you don't either. Alice said that you liked me."

"Maybe Alice needs to keep her mouth shut," Bella muttered. "Edward, you can't control Tanya unless you're planning on trailing her 24/7. All she wants is for me to stay away from you. It would be easier if…" He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Is that really what you want?" She shook her head.

"I don't want to give her a reason to do anything to you."

"You're worried about me? Bella, don't. I'll worry about me. I'm not going to let Tanya get in the way of us." She leaned in closer to him. He brushed his lips against hers softly.

"Us…" she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her. He ran his tongue along her lips and she parted them, inviting him in. A soft moan escaped from her throat as his tongue explored her mouth. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. When it became necessary for Bella to breathe she pulled back reluctantly. "Edward."

"Bella," Alice came in and dropped her purse on the floor. She paused when she saw Edward and Bella sitting on the bed together.

"Hi, Alice."

"Hey." Bella saw Alice bounce a little with excitement. "I was going to tell you about Edward." Bella looked back at Edward.

"What about Edward?"

"I assume he's already talked to you about it. He called me today. He was upset that you ran away, but that's clearly not a problem now." Alice pulled some clothes out of her dresser and grabbed her toothbrush. "I'm going to go stay at Jasper's tonight." She winked at Edward. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. She picked up her bag up. "See you tomorrow. Have fun." As soon as the door shut behind her, Edwards lips were at Bella's jaw.

"What would you like to do with our evening?" he whispered. She shuddered slightly.

"I don't know. We could watch a movie." He smiled.

"Do I get to pick?"

"Of course." He jumped up off her bed and scanned her movie collection. He pulled down Pride and Prejudice from her Jane Austen collection. "How's this one?"

"I like it, but it's a chick flick. I think Alice has Nightmare on Elm Street." Edward feigned shock.

"Horror movies terrify me." She laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He smiled and put the movie in before coming back to lay on the bed with her.

"So," Bella fidgeted. "What are we?"

He looked at her, confused. "Hmm?"

"Are we…together now?"

"I hope so. I really like you Bella." She wrapped her arms around him. She still couldn't get her worries about Tanya to stop nudging her, but they did subside a bit when she was by Edward's side. She knew her paranoia would hit her full force tomorrow when they went off to their respective classes. She believed that Edward would protect her, but she also knew that he couldn't be with her all the time. She would just have to be careful.

Edward kissed the top of her head. "What are you thinking?" She figured it would upset him to know that she was worrying about Tanya so she plucked the next thought on her mind.

"I really like you too." She laid her head on his chest. They laid and watched the movie in silence enjoying each other's presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella opened her eyes slightly. Sunlight was filtering through the window. She felt Edward move beside her and she snuggled closer to him. She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Bella," his lips brushed over her neck. "Time to get up."

"No." She pulled the covers up over her head.

"Bella, class." She opened her eyes to look at the clock. 7:30. Stupid clock. She rolled over to face him and kissed him softly.

"Thanks for staying over last night."

"No problem. Sorry I fell asleep on you like that." He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. She wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay. I figured you must have had a hard day yesterday."

"It was long, with all the auditions and I have more. I'm also an AI in a music theory class this year." He looked at the clock. "Which I'm almost late for." He kissed her then stood and stretched. She also got up and came around to hug him.

"Will I see you again tonight?" He smiled softly.

"I would love that. Should we go out, or should we stay in. I can think of plenty of things we could do in." He smiled suggestively.

"Maybe we should go out." His face fell a little. "Sorry, Edward. I really do like you I just don't want to rush things."

"I understand. I'm fine with waiting until you're ready. Can I at least sleep over?"

"Yes, I don't mind that." He kissed her.

"When do your classes end today?"

"Four."

"I get done at 5 so should I just come back by here then?" Bella nodded.

"It'll give Alice time to make me pretty." He laughed.

"You don't need Alice's help with that. Not that it'll change anything, but tell Alice I said that." He grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you around 5:15." They kissed once more at the door before he left. She stood and stared after him until he disappeared around a corner. Holy crow. She was dating Edward Cullen. She shut the door and got ready for class. She was still floating when she got to her first class. She didn't even care that she was three minutes late.

"Hey," James whispered to her. "You didn't run into me this morning."

"Did you want me to?"

"I can't start my day without it." Bella suppressed her laughter and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. English meant very little next to the thought of waking up next to Edward. After class James snatched her bag up before she could get it. "You seem distracted today. Does it have something to do with a guy?"

"Edward." Bella said in a slightly dreamy tone. James nodded.

"Ah, I understand." He sounded disappointed. "So I take it things are going well." It was a minute before Bella realized that they were headed in the direction of her next class.

"Things are fine. Isn't your class in the other direction?"

He shrugged. "I have time to take a detour. I don't mind." She slipped her arm through his.

"Thanks, James." He looked down at their linked arms and the corners of his mouth turned up in a grin.

"No problem. So…is it official? Are you and Cullen an item?"

"I think so. It seems like we are. We don't have to talk about this if it upsets you."

"Bella, it doesn't. As long as he makes you happy I can deal with it." Even though he knew he could make her happier. They had stopped in front of the building her class was in.

"Thanks for walking me James. We should hang out again sometime soon."

"That would be fun." He handed her a paper with his number on it. "I'll see you later Bella." She nodded. He turned and headed in the direction of his next class. She watched him walk away for a minute before turning to head into the building. Tanya's face was inches from hers.

"What did I tell you about staying away from Edward?" Gasping, Bella turned to run, but found that she was surrounded by Katie and a few of Tanya's other friends. She cried out as Tanya's fingers tangled in her hair. She began to haul Bella toward the back of the building. Bella tried to break free, but Katie had a tight hold on her arm. Crap. She had just gotten Edward to like her and now she was most definitely going to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James left Bella and headed towards his building. He reached in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his headphones then dug deeper for his Mp3 player. His brow furrowed when he came up empty. Dammit. The thing was so small he wouldn't be surprised if it had fallen out of his pocket. He began to head back to where he had dropped Bella off, retracing his steps. As he neared the building he looked up and was puzzled when he saw a group of girls walking away with Bella. One of them had her arm around Bella's waist. She hadn't mentioned that she had a slew of friends, but what did he really know about Bella anyway. Still, there was something about one of them, the strawberry blond that bugged him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. A small glint on the ground caught his eye and, smiling, he bent to pick up his fallen Mp3 player. With it, he turned and headed back towards his class. He slid into a seat one row up from where Edward Cullen was sitting. This was the one class he had with Cullen. He sat and stared at the back of Edward's head. The feeling that there had been something off about that group of girls was still bugging him and he couldn't shake it. He knew the blonde. Her name was…Tanya. He gasped softly. He vaguely remembered that Edward had been dating her. He remembered what Bella had said about girls being nasty when there was a boy involved. Quickly he stood and knelt down behind Edward.

"Cullen?" Edward turned.

"James right?" James nodded.

"I know you don't know me very well, but did you used to date a girl named Tanya?" Edward nodded, confused.

"Why?"

"What did she look like?"

"Um she was tall, skinny, and had blonde hair and green eyes." Edward saw a look of panic cross James's face at the same time that a sick feeling hit him in the gut. Bella. "Why do you want to know about Tanya?"

"I think, I just saw and a group of her friends walking with Bella." Edward stood abruptly.

"Where?" he demanded.

"Outside of Litton Hall about 10 minutes ago." Edward was a blur as he ran from the room. James sat stunned for a few moments before quickly following in the direction Edward had gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were behind the building, Tanya threw Bella up against the wall. Bella winced as she felt the stone digging into her cheek. Two of Tanya's friends grabbed her arm and spun her around to face Tanya. Tanya was pacing in front of her while her friends held Bella. "You just couldn't leave him alone. One simple thing. I told you to stay away from Edward. Did you think I was kidding?" Suddenly her enraged face was just inches from Bella's. She pulled her hand back and slapped Bella, hard. Bella fought back tears and shook her head.

"I didn't think you were kidding, I just thought that, I don't care."

"What?"

"I won't stay away from Edward." Tanya shook her head in disbelief. This one was going to need a little coaxing.

"You could have made this easy on yourself. You must have a thick skull. Let's see if we can get through it and teach you a lesson." Bella stared horrified as Tanya bent and picked up a large rock. "This should do the trick. If this doesn't get through that thick head of yours… Unless you're willing to say that you won't see Edward anymore." Bella shook her head. Surely Tanya wasn't that unstable. She still couldn't make herself denounce Edward like that. "You won't say it? You do think I'm just messing with you. Edward could tell you stories of the last girl he tried to leave me for. If you're still alive." Tanya pulled back the hand with the rock in it, aiming it for Bella's head. Bella shut her eyes. She heard Tanya cry out and opened her eyes to see that someone had grabbed Tanya's hand and in a lighting fast movement had both disarmed Tanya and folded her arm up behind her back in a lock. Bella's eyes widened as she saw Alice's sweet face poke out from behind Tanya. She leveled her glare on the two girls who were still holding Bella. Their faces were masks of confusion as they tried to figure out how to deal with the new turn of events.

"I suggest you let Bella go and leave unless you want to be next." Her sweet voice was laced with poison. The two girls let go of Bella and backed away.

"Don't you dare," Tanya winced. The shorter of the two girls shook her head before they turned and ran. Bella didn't blame them. She certainly wouldn't want to be on Alice's bad side. She looked at Katie, who had poised herself to defend against Alice. Alice spun Tanya around.

"Don't tell me you were about to hit my friend with that rock."

"Back off Cullen," Tanya hissed, "this doesn't concern you." Tanya took a swing at Alice, who caught her fist and elbowed her in the ribs, knocking Tanya back up against the wall. Before Tanya could recover she sent a side-kick to Tanya's gut. Tanya slid down the wall. Alice stooped down so she was eye to eye with Tanya. Katie had coming out of her crouch and was backing away.

"If you ever mess with Bella again I will break every bone in your body." She smiled sweetly. "If you don't believe me just try me." Tanya stared at her wide-eyed.

"I'll have you arrested for assault," Tanya stammered. Alice shrugged.

"You swung first. It was self defense. Bella will back me up and I doubt anyone would argue with what you did to her face."

"Bella!" Bella spun around and was crushed in Edward's arms. She wrapped her arms around him and tears that she had been holding back flowed down her cheeks. He glared at Tanya who was pulling herself to her feet and retreating. Then he held Bella back to look at her. He gasped then looked away in shame as he saw the scrapes from where her face had hit the wall.

"Is it that bad?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't- I couldn't…" She touched his face.

"Edward. I'm fine. I didn't expect you to shadow me everywhere. I'm touched that you ran in to save me like that." She kissed him. He mumbled something that sounded like "not fine." She laid her head against his chest while he rocked her back and forth, still apologizing profusely.

"Oh shut up Edward," Alice rolled her eyes. "Nobody expects you to be Superman."

Bella turned to Alice. "And we certainly didn't expect you to be Superwoman. Where did you learn how to do that?" Alice shrugged. "Thank you Alice."

"No, problem. Take care of her Edward. I'll see you guys later. Jasper's taking me out so don't wait up." She turned on her four inch spiked heels and headed off to her next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James watched as Bella and Edward shared their moment. He clenched his fists. He was the reason Edward was here. If he hadn't told him about Tanya… He felt a small kernel of jealously beginning to build inside of him. He tried to tamp it down. He wanted Bella to be happy, but he would rather it be with him. He took a deep breath and walked away from the couple. He would just have to convince Bella that he was the better choice. After all, he didn't have any psycho ex-girlfriends who would try to kill Bella. He was going to tell her so the next time they were alone together. Bella flashed him a smile and mouthed, "thank you." He nodded, and turned away with a small smile on his face. Maybe it would be easy to get her away from Edward. He just had to be more charming. His face fell. At least he had to present the better argument.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I kept waiting until way too late to start working on it then I would fall asleep in the middle of it. I'm going to start work on chapter 11 soon. I'll try not to take so long updating the rest of it.


	11. Chapter 11: Let Them Down Easy

Disc: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 11: Let Them Down Easy

Edward was so worried about Bella that he skipped his classes for the rest of day. Bella was shaken enough not to mind. They sat together on the edge of the fountain in the park and ate the sandwiches they had picked up from the deli nearby. For a while they were both silent, but a glance over at Edward told Bella that he was about to start up again. He peeked at her briefly and saw the scrapes. An anguished cry escaped his lips.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She placed a hand on his. "I should have been there. I shouldn't have dated her in the first place then none of this would have happened."

"Edward, there was nothing you could have done to stop this. It was just waiting to happen."

"I could have not gone to class. I could have gone with you to your classes. I could have told Tanya no when she asked me to homecoming."

"You're not seriously blaming yourself for saying yes to a date with a pretty girl, how many years ago?" Bella wrapped her arms around him. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but there are going to be times when you can't. If you worry about everything you'll give yourself an ulcer and that would make me upset."

"I just didn't want her to hurt you," he whispered. She kissed his jaw.

"It's over Edward. She's gone. Now am I going to have to get creative and think of ways to cheer you up." He looked up at her wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Edward. I was talking about letting you watch me mini golf or something." He looked confused. "It never fails to amuse Alice and Jasper." He chuckled softly. "That's better. So, what should we do for the rest of the day, my sworn protector?" He rolled his eyes.

"We could go see a movie. Or, now that you mention it, I am extremely interested in watching you mini golf."

"Sure, just let me go get the heels Alice made me buy for my birthday first. It'll be great." He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"You're so great." She smiled as she buried her face in his chest and breathed in his intoxicating smell. Her phone rang and she pulled away reluctantly. She looked at the caller ID. "Boyfriend?" Edward asked softly. She shoved him lightly.

"It's James." She flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"I'm fine James, thank you checking up on me."

"I could come hang out with you if you want. Just to make sure Tanya doesn't come back." Bella shook her head.

"Edward took the rest of the day off."

"Oh." Strong disappointment colored his voice. "I would like to hang out with you sometime, if it's alright."

"I'd like that. I'm free tomorrow evening." Edward looked up at her briefly before glaring back down at his hands. In that glance she was sure she had seen crushing sadness. She took his hand.

"Great. Do you want me to come get you sometime?"

"Six is good."

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You too. I'll see you." She hung up and looked at Edward who was still staring intently down at their hands.

"James would be good for you." He said so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"Edward, James and I are friends."

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend. Edward, I'm with you. Unless you don't want me, which I would understand. I'm still really confused about why you would pick me over the hundreds of other girls you could get." He looked at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"Bella, you're way better than any of them. I'm confused about why you would want to be with me."

"Have you seen yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing. At least James doesn't have a psycho ex who's after your blood." Bella kissed him softly.

"Is that what this is about? Edward, the way Tanya is is not your fault."

"Maybe you were right when you said we should see other people. When I said that I wouldn't let her get in the way of us, I thought that I could protect you. I clearly can't." She shook her head furiously.

"No, you were right. Edward, I want you in spite of Tanya. If we give up now she's won. I don't think that she'll be too eager to come back anyway."

"Bella-"

"Edward, please can we talk about something else? Like what we're going to do with the rest of the day."

"I thought we'd already decided on decided on high heel mini golf." Bella giggled.

"Only if you wear high heels too."

"Interesting. I think I'll pass. We could go play laser tag." Bella looked at him.

"Did you just meet me?"

"Okay, okay. No athletics. I think our safest bet is a movie." She nodded.

"There are several advantages to being in a dark movie theater." She smiled seductively, she hoped.

"What were you telling me about my mind being in the gutter?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"You make it easy to go there." She blushed deeply right after the words left her mouth. He kissed her temple.

"A dark movie theater sounds good." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "So, has Alice roped you into planning her wedding yet?"

"She won't actually let me do a whole lot. I think she doesn't trust me. She will drag me around and ask my opinion about stuff…when she gets around to that."

"Alice is a micro-manager. It's nothing personal if she won't let you help her plan." They walked to his car and got in. "Which movie are we seeing?"

"I don't care." He nodded and started towards the theater. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you and Tanya ever…?" He blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering."

"We did." That's all he was going to say on the matter. "Have you?" She shook her head. He looked at her in disbelief. "Never?"

"No. Is that bad?"

"Not bad, just different." There was an awkward silence.

"Sorry I made things weird." He pulled into a parking space and turned to smile softly at her. He stroked her cheek.

"You didn't. Bella, I would never hurt you. I just want you to know that you can trust me." He leaned in and kissed her softly at first then his kisses grew more hungry. She kissed back for a moment, running her hands through his hair. She sighed and pushed him back and smiled.

"Not in the car." He blushed slightly then got out and came around to help her out.

"Maybe in the movie theater." He chuckled and took her hand as they walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night they laid on his bed together. Since they walked in her eyes had been wandering all over it. Two of the walls were completely covered in CDs the other one was covered in books.

"How do you find a particular CD in all of that."

"I just know how I have them all arranged." He kissed the top of her head. She looked at the wall of books. One large leather bound one caught her eye.

"What's that one?" He looked to where she was pointing.

"That's a photo album." Her eyes widened and she untangled herself from his arms. He tried to hold her but she was too fast. "Please don't look at that."

"Why? What's in it?" She grabbed it off the shelf and brought it back over to the bed. He sat up as she flipped it open. Staring back up at her was baby Edward. She gasped. He sighed and held out his hand for it. She pouted.

"Bella." She handed it to him. He patted the spot next to him and she laid down and snuggled against him. He settled the book on his knees and began flipping through it.

"Aww. Baby Edward." She pointed at a little girl. "Is that Alice? He nodded.

"She was about two in that picture."

"She's beautiful."

"She always has been. Even when she was a newborn." He blushed and flipped quickly past a picture. She caught his hands and flipped it back. There was a picture of naked baby Edward in a bathtub with a curly haired little boy who looked like he might be 3 or 4.

"Is that Emmett."

"Yes, can we move on?"

"Oh fine, but it's adorable." He smiled softly.

"So, I get to see bath pictures of you now right?"

"Maybe, I think they might be lost somewhere." Edward chuckled. He shut the photo album and pulled her tightly against him. "Thanks for having me over, Edward." She kissed his chest. She laid her head down and began to drift off. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers up around her.

"Goodnight, Bella." I love you. He gasped softly. Where had that thought come from? It was true that he had never felt like this about anyone, not even Tanya. They had just met though, he couldn't possibly- He was completely in love with Bella Swan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward, I'll be fine." Bella and Edward were up getting ready to go to their classes.

"She could still be out there."

"Of course she's out there, but I'll be alright. Don't miss any more classes over this. If you don't finish this year because of me I'll feel bad."

"At least let me walk you to your first class."

"Okay. If it'll make you feel better." She kissed him softly. "Let's go, though, or we'll be late." He picked up both their bags and took her hand.

"Do we want coffee or breakfast first?"

"I don't think we have time, but can we take a rain check on that?"

"Alright, let's go. You'll call me if anything happens, right?"

"Yes. Edward please don't torture yourself all morning over this." They left and headed to her class. His building was a lot closer to her class than her building so they were there in no time. "Thank you Edward. I'll see you later for lunch." She kissed him passionately before breaking away. She looked into his eyes. She had thought so last night, but now she knew for sure, she was stupid in love with this man.

It was clear that Edward had every intention of standing there until she made it into the building so she hugged him tightly then turned and entered the building. As she walked to her class she turned to watch Edward walk away out the window and ran straight into somebody. Damn. She looked up ready to apologize and looked up into James's smiling blue eyes. "There," he smiled, "now I can start my day."

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" James shrugged.

"How was your evening." With any luck she and Edward had gotten in a horrible fight and broken up. He scolded himself for thinking that.

"It was nice." They walked into the classroom and took seats.

"You know my friends are making fun of me for sitting up here in the front of the class."

"You don't have to, I just get distracted in the back."

"No, I want to sit with you." He pulled out his notebook. He had planned to wait until their date tonight to bring this up but he couldn't wait. He tore a piece of paper out and began scribbling furiously on it. She watched him for a moment before directing her attention to the front. She felt something hit her elbow and looked down to see that he had thrown a note on her desk. Confused she opened it.

_Bella, please don't hate me when I ask this. Is there any chance that you might go out with me? _

Bella picked up her pencil and wrote back.

_I'm going out with you tonight. Why would I be mad at you for asking that?_

She tossed it back onto his desk and he read it with a furrowed brow and shook his head. He wrote back quickly and handed it back.

_That's not what I meant. Bella…I like you, like a lot. Is there any chance that you would consider being more than friends?_

Bella's eyes widened as she read this. Crap. Part of her had been expecting this. She had heard the disappointment in his voice when they talked about Edward; had seen the longing glances whenever they were together.

_James, I…I don't know what to say. I like you. You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you, but…I'm with Edward. James I really like him. I need a good friend like you. You make me laugh, you protect me, but I don't want to mess up what I have with Edward. I think I love him._

James fidgeted. She had been writing for a while, that couldn't be good. He took a deep breath. He had to remember that no matter what she said, he wanted her to be happy. The letter landed back on his desk and, with trembling hands he picked it up. As he read it he felt this crushing weight of disappointment settle down on him. So, she loved Edward. One more try.

_I can promise you that I don't have any psycho ex-girlfriends. If you pick me, you won't need protecting. It would be safer._

Tears welled up in her eyes. This wasn't going to be easier. She had to be careful. She wanted him to understand, but she didn't want to hurt him. What was that saying? You had to break some eggs to make an omelet.

_I can't leave Edward. I'm sorry. James, I hope that we can be friends. I'm sorry if this makes thing awkward, but it can't work. Like I said, you're a great guy. You'll find somebody._

Hesitantly, she passed the note back. James scowled as he read it. He didn't want to find somebody. He wanted Bella. He took a deep breath. She was happy, that's all that mattered. Still, dammit… They passed the rest of class looking straight forward, not daring to look at each other. When class ended he stood and picked up his bag. "James," she started, but he was out the door. She fought back tears as 

she gathered up her books and her bag and headed out. She had done what she had to, but she hoped she could fix things with James.

A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to finish chapters. There will be a lemon chapter coming up soon. I just needed to make sure that Bella and Edward and proper time to sort out their relationship. I'll try to get another chapter up soon but it could be a few days. I have tomorrow off for labor day, but it seems to take me a long time to write chapters. Enjoy. And happy Labor Day.


	12. Chapter 12: Friends and Lovers

Disc: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: I was saddened to hear about what happened with Midnight Sun. I would like to join her fans in supporting Stephenie Myer during this difficult time.

Chapter 12: Friends and Lovers

It had been two weeks since Bella had told James that she just wanted to be friends and he hadn't spoken to her since. Every day she went to her English class and watched as he walked past her to join his friends in the back. They would laugh and talk loudly, but when Bella looked back she could always see the pain in his eyes. She felt enormously guilty for what she had done to him.

She settled into her seat and opened her book. The football team walked by her desk, and James was with them. One of them, she thought his name was Thomas, stopped and rapped on her desk. She looked up at him. "Heya, gorgeous." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Hi." She looked back down at her book.

"Hey, you, me, back of the building? How about it?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. James grabbed his arm and hauled him away from her desk.

"Pick on someone your own species, Thomas." James looked back at her sadly. She offered him a small smile and he returned a half-hearted one of his own. She had to talk to him. She pulled a piece of notebook paper out and scribbled a quick note on it.

_We need to talk. Can we go get coffee after class?_

Edward was still in his classes until 5 today, so she would have the whole day to convince James not to hate her. Edward was another source of guilt. None of it was his fault, but she could feel that her obsession with James was hurting him a little. The sooner she could get things sorted out with James, the better for all of them. She stood and walked back to his desk. She dropped the note on his desk and turned to go back to hers. As soon as she sat, she peeked back. He picked it up and opened it. He shook his head and crumpled the note up. Bella let her head fall on her arms. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

After class, James and his friends walked by her. She watched him toss her note in the trash before they walked out. Bella slammed her book shut and followed them at a distance. Outside, Bella received a nasty shock when, focusing on James, she almost ran straight into Tanya. "I'm-" Tanya didn't listen to Bella's apology. She rolled her eyes and walked around Bella as if she wasn't there. After her confrontation with Tanya two weeks ago, she hadn't been bothered by her. She wasn't sure if Tanya was afraid Alice would attack her or if she had simply given up, but it seem that she had decided to ignore Bella's existence entirely. Not that Bella minded, but it still put her on edge whenever their paths crossed. She shook her head to clear it and headed on to her next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward emerged from his bathroom wearing a tight t-shirt and boxers. Bella stared at him. She still hadn't gotten used to his beauty. All of his clothing fit him in the most tantalizing way. He came and joined her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He didn't sound convinced. She sighed.

"I just don't know what to do about James." A few stray tears escaped from her eyes. He lifted her chin to look at her and kissed wherever the tears touched.

"Bella." He held her tightly. "James just needs time."

"I've given him time. It's been two weeks. He won't even let me talk to him."

"Just keep trying, sweetheart. I couldn't imagine anyone staying mad at you for too long." He kissed her softly.

"You're so sweet, Edward. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" She looked up into his eyes.

"I know that it hurts you when I obsess over James." He shook his head.

"I just don't like to see you upset. You don't have to apologize for it."

"Did I mention you were sweet?" He chuckled softly, but was silenced when she caught his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. With his assistance, she moved so that she was straddling his lap. She held onto him tightly as their tongues tangled together. He pulled back and moved up so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Did I mention that you're beautiful?" She shuddered as he brushed his lips over her jaw. He feathered kisses down her jaw and down her neck. She shuddered and tilted her head slightly.

"Edward," she whispered. She felt his hands move down her sides and slide under the hem of her shirt. She caught them on their way back up. His breathing was ragged when he pulled away from her neck. She let go of his arms and they fell back down to his sides. She was sure she heard an exasperated sigh escape his lips, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She couldn't blame him. She kept getting carried away and then stopping him when he got carried away. He must be getting frustrated.

"Sorry." She buried her face in his neck. "I'm just not ready yet."

"It's okay." He stroked her hair. "We can wait as long as you need to." She slid off his lap and laid down next to him. He slid down into the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

She kissed him and rested her head against his chest. Before she knew it, she was drifting off. She heard him humming softly to her.

"Goodnight, my Bella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_RING, RING. _Bella was ripped from an amazing dream she had been having about Edward by the phone. She groaned as Edward shifted to grab the phone. The dream had definitely been of the Harlequin romance novel variety and it had just gotten to the really good part. "Hello?" Edward rasped sleepily. Bella glanced at the clock. 8:00. Who would be calling at that awful hour on a Saturday? "Hey, Alice." Oh. "Just a moment." He rolled over and handed to phone to Bella.

"Hello?" Edward leaned over her and kissed her forehead before getting up and heading for the shower.

"Bella, you have to help me!" Bella sat straight up in bed, slightly panicked by Alice's tone.

"What is it?"

"It's a disaster! There's so much to do and not very much time." She could hear Alice pacing.

"Calm down. What are you talking about?"

"The wedding!" Bella sighed.

"Oh. Alice your wedding's not for another 4 months."

"No, Jasper and I talked about it last night and we moved it up to the end of this month so that it wouldn't get in the way of Rosalie's baby shower."

"The end of- Alice that's three weeks away."

"I KNOW! So get up and get your butt over here and help." The phone cut off. Bella leaned over to put the phone back on its cradle. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Three weeks. Bella groaned loudly before pulling herself up and heading into the bathroom where Edward was still showering.

"It's just me. Can I use your toothbrush?"

Edward poked his head out of the shower. "Yeah. What did Alice want?" He asked before he went back to showering.

"She and Jasper pushed the wedding up to the end of this month."

"That's three weeks away."

"I know. Now she wants my help."

"So, you're leaving?" The shower shut off and his arm reached out and got the towel he had laid out. A second later he was stepping out of the shower wrapped only in said towel. Bella's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Bella."

She forced herself to look away. "Yeah, I have to. I'm her maid of honor, so it's my sworn duty to help." She took a hesitant step towards him.

"What?"

"Can I hug you?" He laughed loudly and pulled her into his arms. She kissed his bare chest. "You look amazing." He kissed her softly.

"So, I understand you're sworn to help Alice, but do you think it'd be okay if I stole you for lunch?"

"Okay or not, I would love that. I think by lunchtime I'll be ready for a break." She pulled away from him.

"Great. Do you need the shower?" Bella nodded.

"I probably better."

"Do you want help?" Bella blushed.

"I think I'll be okay, besides, you already took a shower." Edward nodded quickly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He cleared his throat. "Um, here are the extra wash cloths, and I'll get you a towel." He started past her to get a towel out of the closet, but she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I promise you I will be ready soon. I know you must be so frustrated with me." He silenced her with a kiss.

"Bella, it's alright. I'm not in a hurry. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I'll go get your towel. You don't want to keep Alice waiting." He left the room and Bella quickly undressed and got in the shower before he came back with a towel. "I'm going to leave this on the sink."

"Okay, thanks sweetheart." He left the bathroom. As she showered all she could think about was how Edward had looked in his towel. She didn't know what kept stopping her. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted him, but whenever they got started her mind would throw up a block. A small voice in the back of her mind offered up a theory. If she and Edward had sex, he might feel obligated to stay with her. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would sleep with a woman simply for the sake of sleeping with her. He was the kind of guy who would take it seriously. Bella didn't want to trap him in a relationship with someone who was obviously beneath him. She shook her head and scolded the little voice, though she had to admit, it made sense.

When she climbed out of the shower and was surprised to find, not only the towel Edward had left, but also a change of clothes. She dried herself off and put on the clothing. Toweling her hair off, she 

stepped into the coolness of the rest of Edward's apartment. "Edward, where did you g-" She jumped as she came face to face with Alice.

"Are you ready yet?" Alice stood with her hands on her hips.

"Good morning." Edward came into the doorway of the bedroom.

"I went out for breakfast and coffee and found this on my doorstep."

Alice tapped her foot. "Come on, my wedding dress isn't going to buy itself, and don't even get me started on the flowers, and the cake…" she wandered back into the living room muttering. Bella stifled a laugh. Edward walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't let Alice get to you too much. She loves you she's just stressed."

"I know. It's just Alice. Did you say you got breakfast and coffee?"

"Mhmm, do you like donuts?"

"I do." She took his hand and they walked out into his dining room. Bella sat down to get a donut and Edward handed her a coffee. "Thanks."

Alice threw up her hands. "Bella, no time!"

"Okay!" Bella stuffed the donut in her mouth. Edward smirked.

"Hot."

"Shut up." Bella stood and kissed him. "I'll see you later this afternoon. I'll text you my location."

He barely had time to give her a last hug before Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and into her car. Once in the car, Alice seemed to relax a bit. "Sorry, Bella. I think I may have bit off more I could chew pushing the wedding up like this."

"Alice, it's alright. We'll get it done. You're a shopping monster." Alice offered Bella a small smile.

"Thanks for coming, Bella." Bella nodded and sipped her coffee. They drove in silence to the bridal shop. Bella got out when Alice parked and followed her in.

"So, do you know what you're looking for?"

"Something elegant, but not too old. I'll know it when I see it." Alice began flipping through the racks. "So," she said casually, "have you and Edward…?" Bella blushed and shook her head. "Why not? I thought you two would be all over each other by now."

"I don't know. I just can't. Every time things start to get intimate, I just freeze. I do want to, it's like I have a mental block or something." Bella held up a dress at which Alice wrinkled her nose. She put it back quickly.

"It can't be that he's not attractive or sexually appealing." Bella's mouth fell open in shock. "Oh, come on, Bella. I might be his sister, but I have eyes."

"No, it's not that. He has more…sex appeal than he knows what to do with. I think…I'm worried that if we have sex Edward might feel obligated to stay with me. I don't want to trap him in a relationship like that."

"Bella, what are you talking about? Edward doesn't feel like he's trapped in a relationship with you. He wants to be with you. You shouldn't use that as an excuse to not be intimate with him. I know he wants you." Bella blushed again. "I'm not saying that you have to, just don't be afraid to. If you're feeling it, go for it." Bella pulled another dress out, trying to find a reason to change the subject. The dress provided a good reason. Alice squealed and took the dress. "I think this is it!" She found a sales person to let her into the dressing room. A moment later she came out in the most beautiful dress Bella had ever seen. It was sleeveless with an A-line skirt. The bodice and the skirt were covered in delicate beading that came together to form an intricate design. It hugged Alice's body in all the right places. "Bella, I love it," she breathed.

"It looks great on you. Do you want to try on some more?" Alice shook her head.

"Bella, this is it. I told you I would know it when I saw it. Thank you." Alice got the dress wrapped up and paid for it. "That's one down. Now, flowers. Or should we go for cake?"

"I would go for cake."

"Cake it is. The bakery's on the way to the florist, anyway. It's close, let's walk. I don't want to try to re-park." They headed down the sidewalk.

"Do we need to find music too?" Alice shook her head.

"Jasper's on that. We just need the dress, the location, the flowers, the cake, and the caterer. "

"Only those, huh?" Alice laughed. She took Bella's hand and they headed towards the bakery.

Alice stopped in front of a drug store. "Let's go in here for a second." They went in and Bella followed Alice back toward the pharmacy. Alice stopped for a moment before snatching something off of the shelf and shoved it into Bella's hands. "You'll need those." Bella looked down and gasped. She read the box Alice had handed her. Ribbed for her-

"Alice, I can't buy these!"

"I'll buy them for you." Bella looked down, trying to hide her face. "Oh, Bella, stop. It's a natural thing to buy. No one's going to care." Alice headed them up toward the registers. She placed the box on the belt.

"Bella?" Bella whipped around.

"James? What are you doing here?" He held up a bag of chips and a deodorant.

"Looks delicious." He smiled a little.

"What are you-" His eyes fell on the box and he cleared his throat. She threw a magazine over it.

"Shopping for Alice's wedding."

"Oh."

"James, can we please talk?"

"Right now?" Bella looked at him pleadingly. "You're friend is waiting." She turned around to see that Alice had already made her purchase and was standing at the end of the lane. Bella held up a finger.

"Just really quick. I want to see where we stand."

"I guess I have a moment." He paid for his items and they walked outside together.

"James, I just don't want you to be mad at me." He looked at her sadly.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. I just didn't know how to deal with being around you. I really like you and it's hard to let you walk away with Cullen. I know you chose him and I don't have a chance, I just needed time to figure out how I was going to deal with it."

"And?"

"I want you to be happy, Bella. He obviously does that for you, so that's good. I'm trying to move on and I'm almost there. I just need a little bit more time." Bella nodded.

"Okay, I can deal with that as long as I know that you're not mad at me." He hesitated then hugged her. She hugged back.

"You'd better get going. It looks like Alice is waiting."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"See you in class." He turned and headed the other way. She ran and joined Alice.

"Everything okay?"

"I think so." Bella felt better than she had in the last two weeks. She and Alice found the bakery and went in to pick a cake. They had just found the perfect cake when Bella's phone rang. It was a text from Edward.

You want to get lunch?

"Go on," Alice said, "I think that I can get the flowers." She handed Bella the bag from the drugstore. "Tell Edward I said hi." Bella swallowed and nodded.

"See you." She texted back.

Yes, where?

I'm sitting across the street.

Bella smiled in his direction then put her phone away and crossed over to where he was parked. She climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey," he said, "Are you guys having fun?"

"It's tiring." He nodded. He saw the bag in her hand.

"What's that?" She shrugged.

"Nothing." He put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. "So where are we going for lunch?" She took his hand.

"I thought we'd go back to my apartment and I could cook for you, if that's alright."

"That would be amazing." He smiled. He had spent the whole morning cleaning his apartment and making it romantic in any way he could think of. He had even scattered rose petals over the bed should it come to that. "What are you cooking?" He slowly pulled out of his thoughts.

"It's a surprise. Do you have any food allergies?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Do you like spicy food?"

"It's pretty good." He nodded. "Did I wreck your menu?"

"Nope. We're still okay." He pulled up to the curb in front of his apartment. He came around to let her out. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Can I take your bag for you?"

"No, I have it." She tried to hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. "You need your hands to make lunch." He eyed her suspiciously before taking her hand and leading her inside.

"Make yourself comfortable. It's going to take me a little bit. Do you want a drink?" He seemed nervous about something.

"I'm okay. Do you need any help?"

"No." He began prepping lunch. She looked down into the bag in her hands and was shocked to see something other than the box of condoms in there. She made sure Edward was occupied then pulled the other something out. It was satin. Bella's eyes widened. At some point Alice had slipped the black satin lingerie into her bag. "Bella." She quickly stuffed the article back into the bag. He looked at her curiously. "I brought you a soda."

"Thank you." He sat down next to her. "How is lunch coming along?"

"It's coming. It just has to cook a little." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Edward took a deep breath. He reached over and took her hand.

"Bella. I've been wanting to tell you something for a while. I just didn't know how to do it. I probably shouldn't even be doing it now, I'm just rambling and it's probably going to come out all wrong…" Bella felt her mouth go dry. She felt tears prickling behind her eyes. She knew this day was going to come, but she still didn't know how to deal with it. This is why he had brought her back to his apartment. He didn't want her to make a scene in public. She took a deep breath. He looked at her with concern. "Bella, I know we haven't really known each other for very long, but I know more than I've ever known anything that…" She closed her eyes to stop the tears. "…I love you."

Her eyes flew open. The tears that she had been holding back flowed down her cheeks. "What?"

"I love you, Bella." She stared at him for a long time. His heart was pounding loudly. He had said too much. She didn't feel the same way at all. This was the part where she got up and ran away. He should have known better than to-

"I love you too." He crushed her into a hug and seemed to let out a sigh of relief. He pulled back and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and let him lay her back on the couch. He pulled back, his breath ragged.

"Why did you look so worried?"

"I…I was afraid that you were breaking up with me." He chuckled.

"Breaking up with you?"

"I've been waiting for it for a while," she said, sheepishly. He shook his head and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. She tangled one hand in his hair and slid the other down his back. She moaned and parted her lips so that Edward could slide his tongue past them. The stove began to beep. He pulled back, disappointed. She smiled up at him. "What's that?"

"The stove. I just need to turn it off. Sorry." He got up and headed back into the kitchen. She got up and grabbed the bag and headed to the bathroom. "Bella?"

"I'll be out in a moment." She undressed and slid the black satin over her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She stared at herself in the mirror. Wow. Alice certainly knew how to pick out lingerie. She looked good. She noticed that she was shaking as she picked up the bag and reached for the doorknob. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. He was sitting on the couch waiting for her. He stood up.

"There you are. Lunch is-" His jaw dropped as he took in the sight of her. He took a few steps towards her. "Where did you get that?"

"Alice bought it for me."

"You look amazing." He closed the rest of the distance between and stroked her cheek. She stepped forward and kissed him softly. She wrapped her arms around him and slid her arms down his back. His skin was warm when she moved her hands under the hem of his shirt and traced them over his back. "You're shaking," he whispered softly.

"I've never done this before."

"Done- Bella we don't have to do anything." He brushed his lips over her ear.

"I want to. I just don't really know what to do."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her softly down onto the bed. He kissed her and ran his hand down her side. She shivered. "Bella." He kissed down her jaw, and over her neck. She tilted her head and moaned quietly. His hand continued down her thigh and hesitantly slid under her lingerie. She gasped when his skin made contact with hers and she found that she wanted more. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled at it. He smiled and reached down to help her pull it over his head. Eagerly she reached up and stroked his chest. She loved the feeling of his soft, warm skin. He shifted slightly and she could feel how aroused he was.

"Edward," she panted. "In that bag that I had…Alice bought me a box of condoms." She smiled as he blushed. "They're in the living room."

"I have some in my bathroom. Hold on." He got up and went into the bathroom. He came back and handed it to her. He stretched out on top of her, supporting his weight so he was just barely pressed against her. He sat up a bit so that he could slide her clothes over her head. He looked down at her body. "Beautiful," he breathed. He was trying to move slowly, but the sight of her mostly naked body drove him over the edge and he quickly unhooked and discarded her bra then slid his hands down, hooking his fingers in the elastic of her underwear so that he could pull them down.

"No fair." She pouted. She dragged her nails softly down his chest and over his stomach to the button of his jeans. She heard his breath hitch. Her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't manage to get his jeans undone. He reached down to help her and soon those were thrown aside as well. Bella couldn't do anything but stare at him for a long time. "Edward, I need you."

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?"

She could only nod. He took the condom from her and quickly got it out of its packaging and on. He shifted again and she could feel him at her entrance.

"Bella, let me know if you need to stop for any reason." She nodded again. He kissed her and entered her slowly. She sucked in a breath. "Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"Yes, just give me a minute." He stayed to give her time to adjust. "Okay," she panted. He began to move inside her. She held onto him tightly and matched his rhythm. The whole world had disappeared except her and Edward. He kissed her neck softly. She felt herself beginning to spin towards the edge. Suddenly the world exploded and she cried his name as she tumbled over. He cursed softly as he followed her.

"Bella, I love you." She smiled up at him sleepily.

"I love you too." He moved so that he was laying next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Edward, we didn't ever get to lunch."

"It's still there. We can still eat it."

"Mmm…in a bit." She laid her head on his chest and slowly began to drift off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sat on the park bench and thought over his conversation with Bella. He thought they had made progress. Maybe they could move on and be friends. He would really like that. Even if Bella didn't want to be with him, he found that he didn't want to lose her completely. A baseball flew over the bench next to him and rolled to a stop a few feet away from him. "Little help?" A voice called. James sighed and hauled himself off the bench to retrieve the ball. He turned and nearly dropped the ball again. Standing before him was a beautiful woman. She had vivid green eyes and flame red hair that would be slightly wild if she didn't have it pulled back. She held out a gloved hand and he tossed it clumsily back at her. She smiled. "Thanks…" she looked at him expectantly.

"Um, James," he stammered.

She smiled. "Victoria. Nice to meet you." Giggling she turned back to her group of friends. Wow. Maybe Bella was right. Maybe he could find somebody else. He would have to tell Bella about Victoria the next time he saw her.


	13. Chapter 13: A Change of Scene

Disc: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 13: A Change of Scene

"Everything, I want to know everything." Bella could practically hear Alice bouncing on the other end of the phone. Bella looked over at Edward who was plating their lunch. He looked up at her and smiled. She nearly melted.

"Alice, how is the planning coming?"

"Don't change the subject. What happened?"

"He made me lunch…and we're just now getting around to eating." Alice squealed loudly.

"Congratulations!"

Bella laughed. "Thanks. Do you still need any help with planning stuff?"

"Of course, but call me when you're done." A new voice broke in.

"Got any condoms left?" Bella heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "Ow! What? It was just a question."

"Emmett?"

"He's just being an idiot. Rosalie isn't feeling well and she told him to leave so he's trying to help me." Edward set the plates on the table.

"I hope Rosalie gets feeling better. Tell Emmet I said hi."

"Alright. You and Edward have fun. Give me a call later. I have a feeling that I'll still need your help."

"I'll be there. I'll give you a call in a bit." Bella hung up and came over to the table. "What is it? It smells wonderful." Edward smiled softly.

"Curry. I think it might be a little on the very spicy side." He pulled her chair out and kissed her neck softly. She shivered.

"Spicy's fine." Edward sat down . "This afternoon was amazing." He nodded. She could tell that he was thinking very deeply about something. He pushed the food around on his plate and it was a while before he looked up at her and spoke again.

"So, what are your plans for after Alice gets married?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he poked at his food, "After she gets married her and Jasper will be moving in together, I assume." Bella nodded. "So, I mean, are you just planning on staying in the dorm or…will you be moving?"

Bella swallowed. "This is really delicious."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"I really do." They were silent for a moment.

"Are you changing the subject?" Bella looked up at him.

"Edward, I haven't really thought about it. I guess I might move. If I don't they'll just assign me another roommate. I wasn't really planning to stay in the dorms for my third year anyway."

"I'm thinking about leasing my apartment for another year." Edward seemed to be hinting at something, but Bella's mind wouldn't let her grasp it.

"This is a nice apartment. It's close to everything, in a nice neighborhood." Edward nodded.

"I like it. I was just thinking that, well it's a big apartment for just me. I know we've only been together for a couple of weeks, but I would love it if you would move in with me." Bella dropped her fork.  
"I mean, you don't have to. It's probably weird of me to ask." Bella shook her head.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course." He smiled softly and ran a hand through his hair. Inside his heart was soaring at the thought that she was going to consider moving in with him. "You're going to go help Alice some more?"

"Yes, I don't think that Emmett's really helping much."

"Emmett can sometimes hinder more than he helps. When were you thinking about going?" Bella shrugged.

"In a little bit." They finished their food and Edward cleared the dishes off of the table.  
As he stood at the sink washing the dishes, Bella came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. He shuddered slightly. He finished the dishes quickly and turned to face her. He kissed her softly and she grabbed his arms and began to back towards the bedroom.

"Don't you have to go help Alice?" He asked breathlessly in between kisses.

"In a little bit. She said to come when I was done with you. I'm not done with you yet." He smiled and picked her up and carried her toward the bedroom.

"Good, I'm not done with you either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, how's it going?" Bella was in her car driving toward the dress shop. She had eventually, reluctantly pulled herself away from Edward with a promise to return this evening.

"I lost Emmett, but we did manage to find a place and a caterer. Now we just need your dress and a photographer. I want your opinion on the flowers I picked out too."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Is Rosalie feeling any better?"

"I think so. Did you have fun with Edward?" Bella blushed. She had had an amazing time with Edward.

"I'll tell you about it when I get there."

"I look forward to it." Bella hung up. Her thoughts drifted back to her afternoon with Edward. Lunch had been amazing, Edward had been amazing. He loved her, he wanted her to move in with him. She sucked in a breath as her brain screeched to a halt on that last thought. He wanted her to move in with him. She did love him, but she didn't know if she was ready to move in with him. On the other hand it was a big apartment and she didn't want to live in the dorm another year. In all honesty, she couldn't think of a reason not to. Her heart began pounding wildly. She jumped at the loud rap on her window. She looked up, confused. She was parked in front of the dress shop. She wasn't sure when she had gotten there. Alice was staring in at her gesturing for her to get out. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the car.

"Hey Alice. Sorry, I zoned out." She hugged Alice. Alice was staring at her expectantly. "What?"

"What happened with Edward?"

"I told you, he made lunch…and we ate it. He's a good cook."

"I've heard that before." Alice winked. They went inside. "They have your dress pulled out for you we just need to do a fitting so that we can make alterations." Bella nodded and took the dress Alice handed her. She stepped into the fitting room.

"It's only because I love you that I'm wearing this dress Alice."

"Oh hush, it's beautiful and it'll look great on you."

"It's backless." Bella slid the dress over her head.

"Edward will appreciate it." Bella came out. Alice clapped excitedly. "Beautiful."

"Alice, can I talk to you about something?" The shop's seamstress buzzed around Bella pinning and making little changes. Alice took in Bella's worried expression.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Bella swallowed. "Did Edward do something?"

"No, I mean, not really." She looked down at her hands. "Edward was talking about how you and Jasper would be moving in together after the wedding and he was wondering what I was planning on doing 

after you moved out." Alice nodded, waiting for Bella to get to what was bothering her. "Alice, Edward asked me to move in with him." Alice's mouth dropped open.

"Already? You must have been pretty impressive." Bella blushed.

"Alice."

"Just kidding. Bella do you remember what I told you when Jasper and I first started dating?"

Bella thought back for a second then shook her head. "You said so many things, mostly concerning his butt and his legs." Alice giggled.

"Yes I said those things, but more relevant than that, I said that he was the man I was going to marry."

Bella looked stricken. "Alice I'm nowhere near ready to marry him, we just met."

"That's not what I'm talking about. For some people relationships just click. I'm not sure that I really believe in destiny and soul mates, but it just works for some people. Bella, if you feel like you're ready to live with Edward then I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Besides, you'd be roommates, males and females are roommates all the time."

"I don't know if it's still called roommates if the two people are sleeping together." Bella changed back into her clothes. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to commit to moving in with someone. It's almost the same as getting married." She shook her head. "I'm just going to have to think about it."

"You'll figure it out. I'm just so happy that you and Edward found each other. He needs someone who will love him because he's hot rather than because he has money."

"Yes, I appreciate his hotness very much." They both laughed.

"Come on Bella. We still have tons to do." They exited the dress shop and headed off on their next wedding adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Edward had asked Bella to move in with him and she still hadn't made up her mind. She loved him and the last week with him had been amazing. He hadn't pressed the issue any and she appreciated that. He was letting her work things out on her own. Not that she had had much room in her mind to work things out lately. The wedding planning had taken on a very frenzied pace as She and Alice tried to get everything done before the big day. She was surprised that Alice hadn't killed somebody yet. It did have one advantage. Bella's birthday was looming near and in all the excitement nobody seemed to notice. She was hopeful that this year it would pass without a fuss. Having been friends with Alice for so long, she should have known better.

Alice and Bella were putting finishing touches on the design for Alice's bouquet when Alice looked down at her phone and gasped. Bella's head snapped up. "What?"

"I didn't realize what time it was. We have to get you ready and get to Edward's."

"What's going on at Edward's?" Alice looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"Your birthday." The color drained from Bella's face.

"My birthday? Alice we're busy with your wedding you don't have to do anything for my birthday. I understand."

"Nice try, Bella. I've been planning your birthday for weeks and we got you that dress. Edward probably already has dinner ready."

"He knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"That's my fault. I told him not to breathe a word to you about it. He really wanted to. He got the strange idea that you don't like surprises from somewhere."

"I don't like surprises."

"Which is why I told you about it just now. Come on, this can wait we need to make you pretty." Reluctantly Bella let Alice pull her to her feet and into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she and Alice were at Edward's door. Bella pulled on the hem of her too short dress. Alice slapped her hands away and knocked on Edward's door. Emmett pulled it open and grinned. "Hey ladies!" He looked Bella up and down and whistled. Bella blushed and almost turned around and walked right back the way they came, but Alice grabbed her arm and dragged her in past Emmett. They were all there. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and even Bella's father, Charlie. Charlie wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy birthday, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad." She looked past her father to Edward who had come out of the kitchen and was staring at her. She blushed again. "Hi, Edward."

He stepped towards her. "Bella, you look incredible." He looked her over then pulled her into his arms. She kissed him softly before stepping back and hitting him on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I wanted to. I really did, but Alice threatened me, and you know how afraid of her I am. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, just don't do it again or I'll give you something to be afraid of."

"I won't, I promise." He kissed her before addressing the rest of the room. "Dinner's ready and plates are out, so help yourself. Bella, I can't wait to give you your present, so I won't." He took her hand and 

pulled her into the living room where he sat her down on the couch. He opened the drawer on one of the end tables and handed her a long velvet box.

"Edward, you didn't have to give me anything. You're enough."

"Thanks, I wanted to give you this." Slowly she opened and it and gasped. Nestled inside the box was a delicate white gold necklace. Set in the center was a single beautiful diamond. He took it from the box and carefully draped it around her neck. "That diamond was my grandmother's. We all got something from her. I had that set and was waiting for the right person to give it to."

"Thank you," she breathed. She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome. I love you." He reached in his pocket. "I have one more thing for you." He took her hand and flipped it over palm up. He dropped a single key into her hand. "I know you said that you need to think about moving in, but I wanted to at least give you a key so that you could get in whenever you needed too."

Bella swallowed. "Edward, I have been thinking about it. I really love you and we haven't been together for very long, but…I guess I'm trying to say…this is a big apartment for just one person." He took her hands.

"Slow down, Bella." She took a deep breath.

"Edward, I'm ready to move in with you. After the wedding if they'll let me out of the dorm in the beginning of the year." His grin stretched from ear to ear.

"They'll let you out. I have some connections. Bella, I love you so much." He held her tightly and kissed her deeply. She slipped the key into her purse. Taking the key felt almost too close to accepting a marriage proposal for Bella's comfort, but she pushed that to the back of her mind and slipped back into Edward's arms. "Happy birthday, darling," he said quietly.

"I hate birthdays," she said softly.

"I know, but they're an unavoidable part of life." He smirked at her.

"Having you around makes them a little more bearable."

"Glad I could help." She smiled softly at him. She hardly noticed the rest of the party as a blissful feeling settled over her.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took such a long time. I didn't mean for it too, but it's here now. I think that there will only be a couple more to this story. I'll try to get the next chapter up very soon. After that I have an idea for a Labyrinth fanfic that I'm eager to start on. Enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14: Forever

Disc: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: I thank everyone for your reviews. This will probably be the last chapter on this story. I will probably do a short epilogue. Thank you all for reading. I have started my Labyrinth story and will start putting that up. So, if that's your cup of tea, check it out.

Chapter 14: Forever

"Bella!" Alice dove onto Bella's bed and started jumping up and down. Bella's eyes flew open. "Wake up! I'm getting married today!" Bella groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"Too early." Alice started pulling on Bella's arm until Bella was practically falling out of bed. Bella laughed in spite of herself. "Alright, I'm getting up." Alice danced around the room happily.

"Today I get to be Mrs. Jasper Hale." Bella sat up and stretched. She got up and rifled through the box closest to her bed to gather her toiletries. She looked around. The place looked empty despite all of the boxes strewn around the room. She and Alice had spent a lot of the last week packing. After the wedding Alice would be moving into Jasper's apartment until the house Jasper had purchased was ready for them to move into. Bella would be heading over to Edward's. He had managed to talk them into letting her leave the dorm. Tonight after they saw Alice and Jasper off on their weekend honeymoon, her and Edward would pack up the truck Emmett had lent them and head to their apartment. Bella felt a small thrill of happiness run through her body as she thought about living with Edward. She had missed him last night. Her arms had felt empty without him, but her duty had been to Alice who had needed Bella to get through her night without Jasper.

"I miss Edward," she pouted. Alice stopped bouncing.

"You'll see him in a few hours, now go shower. We have to get you dressed so that you can get me dressed. Rosalie will be here soon to do our hair and make-up."

"Alright." Bella started out the door to go take her shower when the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," Edward purred into the phone. Bella's knees felt like jell-o.

"Hi, Edward. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I just wanted to say hi and I love you."

Bella was about to respond when Alice pulled the phone out of her hand. "She has to go take a shower now, Edward." Bella protested as Alice pushed her out the door.

"I love you!" She called towards the phone before Alice could hang up. Dreamily, she floated down the hall towards the bathroom and ran straight into Tanya. She gasped and looked up at Tanya. "I'm sorry."

Tanya glared at her before walking past. Bella let out a shaky breath and started towards the bathroom again. "So I heard you're moving in with Edward." Bella turned around. Tanya was staring at her, no longer glaring, but looking defeated. She nodded once. "Congratulations." Bella saw tears spring to Tanya's eyes, but she wiped them away furiously. "Take care of him. He really needs it."

"O-okay."

"See you around." Tanya walked off. Bella blinked. What just happened? She shook her head and made it into the bathroom. She stepped in and let the warm water wash over her. It relaxed muscles that she hadn't even known were tense. She loved Alice and she was happy that Alice was happy but she couldn't wait until this wedding was over. Then she could be in Edward's arms. She could almost feel Edward's hands caressing her body. He was always so good at making her feel good. She shut her eyes and Edward was there with her. He smiled her favorite small and gently pressed his lips to hers. Bella slid her hands down his body and pulled him against her.

"Bella, I love you," he breathed in her ear. Their chests pressed together and Bella arched into him. Her pulse raced at the contact.

"Bella! Are you almost out?" Bella's eyes flew open. Damn. She needed to see Edward soon or she might flip out. "Rosalie's here." As if urging her out, the water began to turn cold. Bella sighed.

"I'm coming." She washed her hair quickly then got out and wrapped her towel around her. She made her way quickly back to her room and found Rosalie sitting on her bed working on Alice's hair. Bella threw on her sweats then sat down to watch. It always impressed her to watch Rosalie do hair. "How are you feeling Rosalie?"

"Better. Morning sickness is a lie. It's all the time sickness." She finished Alice's hair. "Your turn." She gestured for Bella to take Alice's place. Alice got up and sat at her desk to work on her make-up. Bella sat down in front of Rosalie and shut her eyes as Rosalie combed her fingers through Bella's hair. "So, you're moving in with Edward?"

"Yeah. Tonight we're going to come back here and get my stuff. I can't wait."

Alice looked back. "Soon you'll be my sister-in-law!" Bella looked down at her hands.

"He hasn't even asked me. Besides, I don't know that I'm really marriage material."

"Of course you are. He'll ask eventually, it might just take him a while." Rosalie twisted Bella's hair up into a crown of curls on the top of her head. She let a few stray hairs fall loose.

"Hand me those flowers please." Bella handed Rosalie the small flowers that were laying on the floor next to her. Rosalie placed them in Bella's hair. "There, you are done." Alice turned around.

"Make-up time. Come over here." Bella pulled herself off the floor and crawled over to where Alice was. Alice quickly applied her make-up. "You look beautiful." She looked up at the clock and gasped. "We have to go." Suddenly everything was chaos as Alice rushed around grabbing dresses and shoes. Yes, Bella definitely couldn't wait until this was all over. Miraculously they made it to the location with their dresses, shoes, flowers, and most of their sanity.

"Bella," she turned and saw Edward jogging towards her. He picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you." He kissed her softly.

"Don't mess up her hair or I'll murder you," Rosalie warned.

"I won't mess up her hair. Don't worry." He stroked Bella's cheek.

"We have to go get dressed. You can have her later." Alice grabbed Bella's arm and started dragging her towards the building.

"I'll see you later, darling," Edward called after her. They got into the building and Bella whimpered.

"Focus, Bella. We have half an hour to get into our dresses." Bella managed to focus enough to help Alice into her dress. She sucked in a breath as she took Alice in. She was beautiful.

"Alice, you look great."

"Thank you." Alice grabbed Bella's dress and quickly got Bella into it. She fussed over Bella, fixing this, adjusting that. Finally she was satisfied and she went off to find her shoes. Bella turned and caught herself in the mirror. Who was that? She had to hand it to Alice. She could pull beauty out of anybody.

"Breathtaking." Bella looked in the mirror behind her and caught sight of Edward in his tuxedo. He came and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Are you excited about tonight?"

"Yes, are you?" Bella leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Extremely. Do you think that we have any time?" He purred in her ear. She shivered and blushed deeply.

"No, probably not. Plus, you would mess up my hair." She kissed him. "Tonight, I promise." Alice appeared, hands on her hips.

"Edward, where should you be?" He chuckled.

"See you later Bella." He went off to join Jasper at the alter.

"Time to line up?" Bella asked. Alice nodded. They went and stood in place. "Are you nervous?" Alice didn't answer she stared straight ahead and swallowed several times. Bella took her hand. "Are you okay?" Alice nodded. The music started indicating that Bella and Rosalie were to make their way down the aisle. Bella let go of Alice's hand and followed Rosalie to the alter. The music shifted and Pachelbel's Cannon began playing and Alice made her way slowly to where Jasper was standing. His jaw 

had dropped slightly and his eyes filled with tears as he took in the sight of his beautiful bride. She smiled at him and had to stop herself from running straight into his arms. Bella was pretty sure she saw Carlisle tighten his grip slightly on Alice's arm. She leaned slightly to look around Jasper at Edward and discovered that he was doing the same. They exchanged smiles before straightening back up. Alice finally made it up to Jasper and Carlisle gave her away. As Bella watched the two exchange vows she began to think about her and Edward. She had never really wanted to get married before, but now somewhere in the back of her mind she began craving it. She could definitely see herself becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen. The minister pronounced them husband and wife and they shared a tender kiss. After photos were taken of the whole wedding party they made their way to the reception area.

Alice threw her arms around Bella and squealed. "Bella, I'm married!" Bella laughed.

"Congratulations." Alice moved on to tell everyone else in the room that she was married. Bella watched her, smiling. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Can I mess up your hair now?" She turned and wrapped her arms around Edward, burying her face in his shirt.

"Wasn't that a beautiful wedding?" She asked softly.

"It was pretty nice." He began to sway back and forth with her in time to the music. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait to get moved in."

"Are you all packed?"

"Pretty much. I still have a few things out, but I've gotten most of it together."

"Would you like to go dance out there?" He gestured to the dance floor where Jasper and Alice had just finished their first dance. Bella shook her head.

"I'm happy dancing right here." Edward shrugged and pulled her closer. It seemed like they swayed there forever like that.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" Bella looked around and noticed that people had starting clearing out.

"Yeah. Are we taking the truck from here?" Edward nodded.

"Emmett's going to drive my car tonight. We're going to take the truck so that we can get your things. They put on their jackets and said goodbye to Alice and Jasper. Edward exchanged keys with Emmett and they headed out to the truck.

Edward pulled up in front of Bella's dorm and they went in. It took about five trips to get all of Bella's things and before her mind could process it they were at his apartment moving her stuff in. Bella stood back and looked at all of her boxes stacked around his apartment. "Wow, what an awful mess." He laughed softly.

"We'll take care of it in the morning. Welcome home Bella." She smiled at the words 'welcome home.' She felt like she really was home. Edward wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go break in the new bed."

"New bed?"

"The old one was only really big enough for me. I got a queen sized bed for both of us. Do you like satin?"

"I love it. I think I have something satin with me." He groaned softly.

"I would love to see that." She nipped at his lips then grabbed her bag and went into the bedroom. When she emerged she was dressed in a red satin camisole and red satin underwear to match. "Wow." He approached her and ran his hands down the sides of the camisole. He picked her up and kissed her passionately. She held him tightly and let her tongue slide past his lips. Somehow they made it to the bedroom and Edward laid her back on the bed. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at her. "You're beautiful." His lips were back on hers and his hands moved to explore her body.

"Edward," she whispered. She ran her hands down his back pulling her against him. They both felt a burning need for closer contact. He quickly removed their clothing and the contact sent currents of electricity through their bodies. Soon the contact became inadequate. Bella needed more. "Edward, I need you," she moaned softly. When they made love, it was as passionate and amazing as the first time. Afterward Edward pulled her close and feathered kisses over her jaw. She smiled.

"I really like this bed," she said breathlessly. He chuckled softly.

"Me too. I really like you." Bella snuggled against him.

"I really like you too." She closed her eyes. Edward began humming softly. A warm happy feeling began to spread through his body. It had taken so long, but Edward had gotten what he had always wanted, but never really thought he deserved. He still didn't know that he deserved this angel's love. He didn't really deserve to wake up next to her every morning and see that loving look in her eyes, but it was there. She was his second chance; his silver lining in an otherwise dark romantic past. He was determined to repay her by giving her all of the love, care, and attention that she deserved. Her deep even breathing told him that she had fallen into a restful sleep. He kissed her forehead and also began to drift off. Tomorrow would be the first day of their life together, maybe one day he would even pluck up the courage to ask her to marry him. His eyes closed and he held her tightly as he followed her into peaceful sleep.


	15. Epilogue

Disc: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Here is the Epilogue to the first half of my Twilight fic. I thought this would be a good place to end it. I will start working on a sequel when I get a little further on my Labyrinth fic. Thank you all for reading 'The Silver Lining'. I look forward to writing the sequel.

Epilogue:

Bella looked down into the beautiful baby's blue eyes. She cooed softly as she rocked her back and forth. The baby blinked up at Bella. She looked like a little doll with her blue eyes and her soft curly black hair. "Would you like one?" Bella jumped as Edward whispered in her ear. She had been so wrapped up in the baby that she hadn't heard him approach. She blushed slightly.

"Maybe someday." She kissed him softly.

"You'd make a good mother," Rosalie said sleepily from her hospital bed. "I can tell." The baby started fussing and Bella handed her back to Rosalie. "She's probably hungry." She moved the baby so that she could nurse. She looked over at Emmett who had been staring down at his hands for the last hour. "Are you okay, baby?" Slowly, Emmett nodded. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella.

"It must be quite a shock," he said softly. Emmett nodded again.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rosalie asked cocking her head at him. Emmett's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "She's your daughter."

"I don't want to drop her," he whispered. Rosalie laughed softly and shifted Katrina.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're not going to drop her. Come sit on the bed next to me." Emmett got up and crossed the room. He perched on the edge of the bed and looked at his new baby. "It'll be just a minute. She should be done soon."

Bella watched the two of them as they stared down at their baby. She could see her and Edward there; cradling a new baby, figuring out the new parent thing together. She knew that they weren't ready to be parents yet, but it was something that she had started thinking about in the final weeks of Rosalie's pregnancy. She and Edward had been living together for about six and a half months now and it had been wonderful. She loved coming home to him at night. More often than not he would have dinner waiting for her when she got home. He was so sweet. Lately, however, she had begun to want more. It had started out as a small nagging in her head, but had turned into a steady, screaming want over the last couple of weeks. She wanted to be his wife. She wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, but he hadn't proposed to her yet. They hadn't even talked about the possibility of it. After her parent's divorce, she had never wanted anything to do with marriage, but Edward made it different somehow. She loved being with him, but looking at Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, she knew that she wanted what they had. She looked up and saw Edward looking at her, slightly concerned. She smiled at him and took his hand. "We should give them some privacy." Edward nodded and, after saying goodbye, they stepped out into the hall.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She nodded. "Would you like to get lunch?"

"Yes." They walked out to his car silently. When they were in the car and buckled in, Bella spoke. "You think Emmett's going to be okay."

"Probably when he gets over the shock of it. He'll be a great father. He's so like a kid he'll be able to connect on Rebecca's level." Bella laughed softly.

"It's kind of a big thing to get used to. Kind of like getting married." Edward glanced over at her.

"It is," he said quietly, almost to himself. "But if two people love each other and are committed to one another it makes it easier." She reached over and took his hand. He seemed to be thinking something over very deeply.

"What are you thinking about?" He smiled at her.

"How much I love you." He squeezed her hand.

"I love you more."

"I doubt that." He brought her hand to his lips.

"Edward, have you ever thought about getting married?" He nodded.

"Just recently. When I was with Tanya, it never really crossed my mind, but with you…" Bella felt her heart rate increase. "Have you?"

"I never really did before. With my parent's divorce, marriage isn't something that I really wanted any part of." She saw Edward's face fall a bit. "But since I've been with you I've definitely been thinking about it. And now seeing Jasper and Alice get married, and watching Rosalie and Emmett with their new baby, I know that I want that." Edward smiled broadly. He pulled into a restaurant.

"Is this okay?"

"This is great." He parked and they went inside. They were seated and began looking over the menu. Edward stood.

"I'm going to go wash my hands really quick. Can you order me water?" Bella nodded. She had a feeling that something was going to happen, but she couldn't get her hopes up.

"Bella?" Her head snapped up. James was smiling down at her.

"James hey!" She jumped up and hugged him. It was then that she noticed the red haired woman standing slightly behind him. "Hello." Victoria smiled and waved. Bella liked Victoria. The two of them had become good friends. She was glad that James had found her.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Edward and I just came from the hospital. Emmett and Rosalie had their baby and we were visiting them." Victoria smiled.

"Has he?..." Bella shook her head and held up her left hand to show off her empty ring finger. "Oh, he will."

"Hey guys." Edward had come back and went to stand by Bella's side.

"Hello, Edward." James shook Edward's hand. Victoria took James's hand.

"We should get home," she said softly. She all but winked at Bella who offered her a hopeful smile. James nodded.

"It was good seeing you guys."

"You too," Bella hugged him once more. "Have a good night." James and Victoria walked away and Edward and Bella took their seats and the waiter came and took their orders. She drooled over Edward far longer than Bella thought she should have before she walked away with several backward glances. Bella shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"What?" Edward took a bite of the bread that the waitress had left.

"The way that waitress was practically falling into your lap." Edward laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't notice."

"Really? How did you not notice that?"

"It's hard to notice other people when you're occupying all of my attention." He reached across the table and stroked her hand. Bella smiled.

"I don't believe you, but it's a sweet thing to say." He feigned hurt.

"I meant every word of that. Maybe I'll just have to show you when we get home." Before Bella could respond the waitress came back with their food. She was staring at Edward and barely managed to get Bella's plate onto the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" She made it clear that the question was meant for Edward only. It irritated her when Edward shook his head and looked over at Bella.

"I'm fine." Bella said. After frowning at Bella, the waitress turned her attention back to Edward.

"Let me know if _you _need anything else."

"_We_ will." When she walked away Bella couldn't help it any more. She broke into a fit of giggles.

"Surely you noticed that." Edward shrugged. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

"Bella, I love you." She looked up from her plate and saw that he was staring at her intensely.

"I love you too."

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you." It took Bella a minute to fully process what he was saying. Was he actually doing it? "Bella," he put his fork down and reached into the pocket of his coat. He moved their plates and took her hand. "I know I don't really deserve you, but I'll try my best to be everything that you need me to be." He held the box out to her. Bella's eyes filled with tears. He never actually said marry me, but Bella understood. He wanted her to be his wife; to spend the rest of her life with him. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly. She ignored the people staring at them, their glaring waitress, everything disappeared except for her and Edward. "Is that a yes?"

She sat back so that she could look into his eyes. "Yes, I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." She kissed him softly as he slid the ring onto her finger. She pulled back to look at it. It was beautiful. In the center was a small princess cut diamond surrounded by two smaller cut sapphires. All of it was set in a petite white gold band. She smiled up at Edward and saw that he was wiping tears from his eyes. She hugged him again then signaled for the waitress. Grudgingly, she came back over.

"Can we get our check please?" Edward paid and they left the restaurant. On the way back to their apartment Bella laid across Edward's lap and he stroked her hair with his free hand. Bella smiled. Mrs. Edward Cullen. She loved the way that sounded.

Once they arrived home, Edward hug up his jacket and went to fix them drinks. Bella picked up the phone and called Alice.

"Hello?" Alice sounded breathless.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" Bella had to take a breath to keep from shouting it at her.

"Edward asked me to marry him." She pulled the phone away from her ear as Alice shrieked into the other end. Uh oh.

"We have to start planning!" Alice launched into a detailed description of Bella's wedding. Clearly she had thought a great deal about this. It didn't help at all to tell her that they hadn't even set a date. She began to dread all of the shopping that was going to go into this. Her eyes flicked over to Edward who was setting their drinks out on the counter and the dread melted away. All the shopping and work was definitely going to be worth it when she walked down the aisle into the arms of her soul mate.

A/N: Here is the epilogue. I will be writing a sequel for Bella and Edward's wedding. I may take me a bit, but I'll get started on it. Enjoy


End file.
